PokeManiac Freeman
by I Google Cool Nicknames
Summary: My first story of a young, adventuring trainer of the PokeManiac class, Freeman. Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

_Pokephilia._ It is attraction to the creatures known as pokemon. Many species of them would look attractive to a man's eye, or even a woman's eye. Some of them, say, Gardevoir of Lucario species, are loyal and protective of their trainers, which only boosted the love pokephiles have for them.

A young trainer named Freeman, who was a latent Pokephile, set out on an adventure in hopes to find a pokemon that he might...befriend. He wasn't going to be a rapist by any means, and he knew that he might have to do some bonding with his potential lover before they'll love him back...

Thankfully, on his journey, he was not all alone. At the lab back in his hometown, Littleroot Town, he got a starter from Professor Oak, a Snivy. The first time Freeman got his starter, he thought (or at least hoped) that it was a girl... until Professor said, "There you go, this little **guy** is your starter now!" ruining all his hopes.

...Despite that fact, the trainer and the Snivy quickly became friends. Thanks to the little earpiece that a lab worker gave to Freeman, which dubbed PokeSpector by its creators, he could understand pokemon speech. Because Freeman had not much friends overall, he valued the Snivy as one and spent time mostly with him. They bonded quickly, mostly thanks to Freeman's open mind, which made the pokemon like him more.

In addition, the Snivy noticed how often his trainer spoke of pokemon, especially of females. One day, Freeman even dared telling him that he's into them...like, _sexually attracted_ into them, which made the Snivy feel...awkward being close to such a human.

"Ha-ha, don't worry. I'm not into male pokemon." Freeman reassured him. "...yet, I must admit, you do look pretty Masamune, hee-hee-hee..." he added with a sly grin. Masamune, the Snivy, only punched his arm in retort, making the trainer laugh more...

Yeah, they were just friends. Mutual pranks, jokes and understanding made their friendship even stronger.

 **Present time.**

The duo was now travelling from Oldale Town through Route 102, battling trainers, winning their money, and fighting wild pokemon as well. The trainer thought about filling his team with more members, but most of wild pokemon were not of his taste...

However, as they say patience is a virtue. And virtues get paid well. Sadly for most humans that 'paid well' thing isn't material. However, for Freeman it was.

While walking through Petalburg Forest, he encountered a pokemon...that he never saw before. It looked like a puppy, yet bipedal, with blue fur and big eyes. However, he had no time to waste for staring contests; it could run away.

"Masamune, I need you." He said as his Servine stepped up. The wild pokemon growled and took a battling stance.

"Aerial Ace, my fella." was all Freeman needed to say. Masamune jumped high in the air and struck the puppy with a diving tackle. It took the hit, and landed a bit away, not getting up afterwards. Freeman then threw a Pokeball at the fainted pokemon.

"Well done, a one-hit KO." He congratulated, giving his Servine a rub on the head, who only bowed it and smiled. "Let's take our new member to the center, eh?" Freeman said, as Masamune nodded.

When they both were at the pokemon Center, Nurse Joy greeted him. "Oh, welcome! Can I help you, young man?"

"Hello, Nurse. Yeah, I have a pokemon here." he said, placing a Pokeball with the newly caught pokemon in front of her. "...well, I just caught it. Can you heal it please?" he asked.

"Sure, it will be quick." she said, and after taking the ball, she placed it in one of the slots of the machine behind her. "Is this your first time catching a pokemon?" Nurse asked him, not averting her gaze from the screen near the machine.

"He-he, yeah...How can you tell?" he asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, I work here for a long time, longer than three years, to be exact. And I learned to tell a newbie from a pro."

"Hmmm, I see." Freeman said, nodding. Freeman noticed it took longer than usual. Healing Masamune took less time.

"You caught a foreign pokemon, it seems." she told him, smiling. "It took some time for this computer to identify it. It's a Riolu." she explained.

"A...Riolu?"

"Yes, a Riolu, the Emanation pokemon. They're native in Sinnoh, but this specimen seemingly migrated here for unknown reasons."

"Oh, I see. Can we keep it?" Freeman asked, hoping to hear a positive answer.

"Of course you can. You have all the right to keep it." she reassured, and after taking the Pokeball from the slot, she placed it on the counter. "Your pokemon is all healed." she said, and bowed.

"Thanks, Nurse." Freeman said, relieved. "And one more thing...do you have rooms to stay in? Just for a night." he asked, and she nodded. "Yes, of course. There is a free room, number 21." she said and gave him a key with a '21' sticker on it. "Through the door to the left, please."

"Thanks, Nurse." Freeman thanked her again and went through the door nearby. He saw many doors and stairs close-by. Freeman was confused, where his room might be? He stopped in front of the stairs. "Where our room can be?" he asked. "Masa?" he asked the Servine, who tailed him all the time.

[Beats me. Maybe that sign?] Masamune pointed at the sign on the wall nearby. It said:

 _1st floor - Rooms 1-10_

 _2nd floor - Rooms 11-21_

 _3rd floor - Rooms 22-25 and Rooftop Access._

The duo examined it then climbed the stairs. After arriving on the second floor, they found a door with ' **21** ' on it. Their room.

"Finally, Masa. We'll get some sleep." he said to his Servine who closely tailed him all the time. "Can't wait to see the pokemon."

[Yeah, me too.] he replied shortly, glancing at the ball in his belt.

He opened the door with the key then went in, closing it after his Servine went in. The room itself was small, but for a one day, it was perfect. There was a bed, a bathroom, a window for fresh air. And a TV. The trainer placed his stuff on the chair near the window and stood in front of the bed. He took out his Pokeball and took a breath, anticipating a first new team member.

"Alright Masa, I'm gonna let the Riolu out, you can restrain it if it goes outta control, right?" Freeman asked, slightly paranoid.

[Yeah, man, I can.] he reassured confidently. [I defeated her in a single blow. Surely, I can hold her down, no problem.]

"Wait...her?" he noticed.

[Yes. That Riolu is a female.] Masamune said, grinning a bit. [But no need to rush things. Now, release her.]

"Okay, there we go." He released the Riolu on the bed. It just stood there, not attacking them. Freeman sighed in relief, but Masamune was on guard, this girl could hurt Freeman if she wanted to. She only looked over at the human, then at Masamune. She didn't look hurt, despite the last battle.

"Hello." Freeman said, drawing her attention and waving a hand. The Riolu did the same. "You're a member of my team now. I'm Freeman, and that's Masamune." He said, pointing at himself and at the Servine. "We battle to make a living actually, but not only that..." he said, "We battle and become closer together. We gain money from battles, but you also get benefit from that." He said, as the Riolu waited him to explain. "You become stronger. When a pokemon is trained by a human, they get way stronger that the ones in wild." He said with a smile. "I promise you, dear. You'll learn moves that you would never learn on your own."

[Kickass...] she said, smiling slightly. Her first word made the duo grin, at least she wasn't mute.

[Yeah. It is. I already mastered Iron Tail, Aerial Ace, and Aqua Tail. Still aiming for more.] Masamune said, grinning a bit.

"And yes, one more thing. I can understand you." Freeman said and he showed the earpiece on his ear.

[This thing translates our lang into human lang. Really cool, I think.] Masamune said.

[Trans...what?] The Riolu asked curiously.

"Translates. So I can understand what you say." Freeman explained, surprising her even more. She then looked glad. [That's great! Now can you give me some food? 'coz I'm hungry.] The Riolu asked, surprising them with her gall. Freeman chuckled at that and gave her some food, a few Oran Berries.

"It this enough?" he asked her.

[More than.] Masamune said, and she nodded in agreement, taking a bite of a berry.

[Teishty!] she said with her mouth stuffed.

"Cool. I'll be feeding you anytime, so don't worry about hunger." Freeman said as he began to pet the new pokemon, who didn't mind at all. "You know, there were times when we had to starve, and well... these were hard times. Thankfully, the healing at pokemon center is free, so we could still battle and win." Freeman said, as she listened closely.

[Don't you have a home?] The Riolu asked suddenly after swallowing. This made Freeman look saddened for a moment, but then he put a smile on.

"Actually, yes, but it's far away. We stay at poke-centers; they allow us to stay freely for one night." He explained, and then looked out of the window. "I really want to sleep now. G'night guys." He said, as he took some clothes off, put the translator away, and then lay under the sheets on the bed, with his eyes closed.

[You wanna sleep?] Masamune asked her.

[N-not much really, and can you talk with me some more? It's gonna be boring here alone.] She asked and he agreed. Freeman unexpectedly rose up. "I forgot something."

"Ser vine?" Masamune asked him, he put his translator back, and turned to the Riolu.

"I forgot to name you, dearie." Freeman said, petting her again. The word 'dearie' made her blush a bit. "D'ya have a name? I wouldn't want to call you Riolu every time, you know. It's like you calling me 'human'." He joked, making Masamune chuckle a bit.

[I...don't. Everyone called me Riolu 'til now...] she answered, looking away.

[And don't give her a sword name like mine.] Masamune warned him, reminding about his name meaning. [Be creative.]

"Huuhh, I got it. What about...Arche?" he asked. "It was a name of a character from a video game. Do you like it?"

[Well...yes.] she said, a bit unsure. [It's better than nothing.]

"Okay, now that you're officially named, I'ma sleep now." he said, placed the earpiece on the nearby stand and plopped himself on the bed on his back, closing his eyes.

[Arche...sounds cool.] Arche said to herself. [But...what's a veedyo game?]

[A human thing...I don't know, to be honest.] Masamune told her. [And about your new name. It's actually a mostly boy name, but it's can be also a girl name, though rarer.]

[Anyways.]

[Well, Arche welcome to our team.] Masamune said. [Yes, also I need to tell you something. Freeman is looking for a...pokemon girlfriend.]

[Whaaa...?!] Arche looked surprised as hell. Masamune grinned at her.

[Yeah, he's a lonely guy, but he loves pokemon, so...it kinda made him a pokephile, or a pokemon lover.]

[Wait-wait-wait...Girlfriend? As in...mate?] she asked him, looked not disgusted, but curious. Masamune nodded.

[I...I need to sleep...] she said, sleepily rubbing her eyes. [Where I can?-]

[Anywhere. Cuddle up with him if you want.] he said, pointing at the boy. Arche walked over to Freeman's right side and laid there. She moved closer and embraced him. Freeman felt something warm, and hugged it, somewhat instinctively in half-sleep.

[Good night there, you two.] Masamune whispered as he went to Freeman's left and fell asleep as well. It was a good night of sleep for the trio and nothing disturbed their slumber...


	2. Chapter 2: She's quite a Riolu

**Hello again, another chap. I have to warn you, I'll write a lot, but posting this, is a problem to me, due to limited access to internet... Enjoy?**

* * *

 **The next morning. 6:30.**

It was quite early in the morning as the sun was rising and waking the sleeping life up. Masamune's eyes opened and he looked around, finding Freeman with Arche sleeping on him. She drooled slightly on his chest, which made the Servine smile. He went to the sunlit area in front of the window, absorbing the incoming sunlight and just enjoying the view of the morning sun. It wasn't long for the boy's phone to ring its alarm clock, disturbing him out of his sleep. Freeman opened his eyes, switched the sound off then slightly pushed the Riolu.

"Wake up, sleepy princess."

[...Ugh, fucking hell...] she complained, rising up and rubbing her eyes. Which thankfully sounded like 'Lu rio ri' to Freeman, but Masamune understood it well and his eyes slightly widened in shock. Arche didn't leave the bed, but plopped herself back and only rolled a bit away from the source of discomfort.

"She must be a big sleeper." Freeman commented quietly.

"Ser vine, serv vine ser." Masamune said back.

"Oh man, good morning to you too." Freeman replied, guessing what the Servine said.

"Ser." Masamune called him. Freeman looked at him, and he was pointing at one of his own ears.

"Oh, you mean the translator." Freeman got it, then took the earpiece on the nightstand and put it on his ear. "Now can you repeat?"

[She sleeps a lot because what happened to her yesterday...] Masamune reminded of the yesterday's short battle. [...Must have made her more tired. I'm not surprised she slept a lot. Well, I think so.]

"Oh, I see now. Should let her sleep then." said the boy. He put his clothes on then went to the bathroom, while Masamune slowly approached the sleeping pokemon. She was laying on her side away from the light with a peaceful expression, and her both paws placed under her head like a pillow. He had to admit, she looked cute like that. When he tried to walk away, the floor creaked rather noisily, waking the Riolu up.

[...nnngh, goddammit...] she cursed again, her expression now unpleased.

[Good morning Arche.] Masamune greeted.

[G'morning, kiddo.]

[Sorry about this. I didn't mean to wake you up, this floor is rather old, it seems.]

[Yeah, don't sweat it.] *yaaaawn* [This place must be old like a wingless Salamence's shit...] she said, making him go wide eyed again. Not that he disliked it...he had to admit, he found her vocabulary interesting. [Where's the kid? I mean...master? I mean...ugh...]

[He's there.] He said, pointing at the bathroom door. [Just curious, who taught you to swear like that?] Masamune asked her, curiously.

[None of your business.] she said, giggling a bit. [It's a secret.]

[Hm, fine, if you say so.] Masamune said, then went back to Right then, they saw Freeman exit the bathroom.

[Oh, you're awake. Good morning.] he said, as he approached Arche. He went to her and tried to pet her, but she immediately backed away from his hand with a slightly surprised and disgusted look. Masamune stared strangely.

[You just pissed holdin' your dick and you wanna touch me? Geez!] Arche bawled. The trainer flinched a bit.

"I...washed them..." Freeman answered quietly, sounding hurt a bit. "...y-you can smell soap on them...here..." he added, showing his arms. She smelled them, and her expression softened as her nose was invaded with an aroma she couldn't identify, but it was good.

[...Okay, you can touch me now.] she said with a much nicer tone. He scratched her head, while she gave in. Freeman had to admit, saying what she just said made him curious about her personality. He took his Pokedex out of his backpack nearby and pointing it at Arche, pressed the ' **Identify** ' button on the sensor screen.

 **Species:** _Riolu_

 **Type:** _Fighting_

 **Ability:** _Steadfast_

 **Nature:** _Naughty_

 **Characteristic:** _Somewhat vain_

"Whoa, naughty nature?" Freeman wondered under his breath. Not that he disliked it, but he didn't know, should he feel uneasy around a... _naughty_ natured pokemon? The Pokedex sounds caught Arche's attention.

[What are you doing?]

"Ah, I just analyzed you with Pokedex, it lets me know more about you, maybe even something you don't know about yourself." he explained. She glanced at Masamune, who was still staring at the sun.

[Can you analyze him too?] she asked, pointing at the other pokemon. [I'm just curious, and 'bout the nature thing.]

"Alright." he said. Pointing the Pokedex in the Servine's direction, he pressed ' **Identify** ' and he got the info he needed.

 **Species** : _Servine_

 **Type** : _Grass_

 **Abilit** y: _Overgrow_

 **Nature** : _Lonely_

 **Characteristic** : _Capable of taking hits_

[Cool.] she said after he told her all the info.

Right then, Freeman thought it's time to feed his pokemon.

"So, guys, are you feeling hungry? Maybe it's time for a breakfast." Freeman suggested.

[Nice idea, but we can find food outside.] Masamune reassured. [It's not hard, the forest is close by.]

[Yeah, I can feed myself, don't sweat it.] Arche added. [But...can we go outside? Together?] Arche asked, now turning to Masamune.

[Yes, why not?]

[Well, there might be those rabid trainers with their no less rabid 'mon who'll try to catch us...right?] Arche explained. Masamune looked through the window, scanning the visible area.

[Well...it's quite early in the morning, so most humans are asleep. We can go outside without a worry.] He reassured her.

[Okay.]

"So, I don't have to-"

[We can even bring you some berries, if you want.] Masamune cut him. Freeman stared blankly.

"Umm... thank you, very much..." He said, surprised yet somewhat skeptical, as this is the first time his pokemon is going to find him food. Or _feed_ him. "To be honest, this seems strangely...too good. Are you guys gonna spike me or something?" he said, suspiciously eyeing them.

[Oh, come on, don't be like that. Good things happen too.] Arche said, annoyed. [You think we'll poison you or something?] She said, though she had to admit to herself, it would be fun to watch, if he'll eat some laxative ones...

"Oh...alright, sorry for this. I really appreciate your help, guys." Freeman said sincerely.

[No problem.] Masamune said, went towards the door with the Riolu. [So...what are you going to do?] he asked the boy before leaving.

"I think I'll take a jog." he said, while taking out his headset. "Maybe around the town, the weather seems really good today."

[Fine, take care.] he said to his trainer, and he went outside with Arche, leaving Freeman.

When the duo was leaving the PokeCenter, they found that there were indeed, not much humans... Beside the nurse, who nicely waved a hand to them, and Masamune responded alike. They left through the automatic door then quickly ran right into the nearby forest so they could avoid being caught. The outside was also pretty quiet, only few pokemon and no humans to their . Masamune noticed that Arche was quite energetic, despite yesterday's events.

[Hey, Arche.] he called out to the pokemon who was outrunning him. She looked back, not stopping. [You feel okay?] he asked. She stopped and looked at him weirdly, which he picked on. [I mean, yesterday I did beat you, and-]

[Yeah, I remember you did.] she began a bit arrogantly. [But lemme tell you this: First, I'm tougher than you think and you won't break me with just a defeat. And second...] she added, approached his side, then grabbed his arm, pulled him a bit and whispered, right in his ear. [I will get back at you for this.] she whispered, then lightly punched his shoulder and ran away, laughing. He stared at her slowly disappearing form.

[Well, glad you're all fine.] he said quietly, smirking, then ran to catch up with Arche. He felt a bit guilty after this...one-hit KO, but seeing she recovered that fast, he was glad, yet it even frightened him a bit.

Later, they were sitting on a tree branch, eating berries they collected together, though Arche got herself the biggest ones, which Masamune didn't mind. Mostly because she didn't know that the smaller Leppa Berry are, the tastier. Masamune took advantage of her lack of knowledge and intentionally collected more of these, smaller ones.

[Shoh, Mashamuwe...] Arche said with her mouth stuffed. [Uish phokemown Fwiman ishgoiw tchu catsh?]

After hearing this, Masamune slowly turned his head and gave her a weird look. She noticed this, and laughed, also while eating.

*gulp* [Sorry, habits.] she said. [I asked which pokemon Freeman is going to catch?]

[I don't know, I never asked him.]

[Geez, he told you that he'd molest a pokemon, but didn't tell which one?]

[He didn't... Well, he did, but each time it was a different pokemon. I can't tell if he has a favorite.]

[Which ones he told you about?] Arche asked then bit off a piece of a berry, guessing that he might talk a lot.

[Well, for example...] he said, making a thoughtful expression and looking in the sky. [Let me remember...] Masamune actually remembered a lot of pokemon species that Freeman would gladly 'befriend', but he didn't know what to begin with. Arche chewed her food impatiently.

[Cowon!]

[Okay, okay...there we go ...Sceptile...Blaziken...Altaria...Milotic...Espeon...Ninetales...]

*gulp* [Whoa, that much?]

[...Delcatty...Medicham...Gardevoir...]

[Geez, find me a single male trainer that wouldn't wanna molest that last one!] Arche joked.

[He-he-he, yeah...Absol...Flygon...Breloom...Zangoose...uh, that's not all, but enough I guess.] Masamune finalized, and then ate up a small Leppa Berry.

[Holy hell, he's gonna collect a whole harem in the future.] Arche laughed, and then added [Hmmm, what about you?]

[What?]

[He never said that you look attractive?] she asked him, grinning slyly. He remembered that day...

 _"...yet, I must admit, you do look pretty Masamune, hee-hee-hee..."_

...yeah, he remembered it very well.

[He did once.] Masamune admitted. [Only once, though. When I was a Snivy, that is.]

[Oh? He never tried to-]

[No.] Masamune cut her. He knew she would most probably say 'rape'.

[Hmmm, okay.] she said quietly. He looked at her, and she was still grinning a bit. [I just hope he won't try to...you know...]

[What?]

[...try...to...] she said after a pause. Masamune looked at her, confused.

[Try to...?]

[Hmmmm...Yeah...try to...you know?] she said. Masamune finally got it.

[Oh... But aren't you too small?] he asked her.

[Well, size didn't stop him from trying to molest you, remember?] she asked back.

[He never tried to molest me, Arche.] Masamune said coldly, feeling a slightest bit of anger rising but he kept his cool.

[Yeah? He _did_ say you're pretty. Wasn't it him trying to-]

[No, it wasn't.] he answered quickly, slightly glaring at her. Then he wanted to change the conversation flow. [Don't worry, if you tell him, he won't touch you with such... _intents_.] Masamune reassured with a much nicer tone.

[Y-you think so?] Arche asked, and he nodded reassuringly. They kept quiet for some minutes, until she spoke up. [Anyway, even if he tries to get too close to the Arche area of this body of mine, I'll just snap his fingers one by one so he won't be able to fap anymore.] she said, now noticeably more aggressive.

[Whoa, where was this bravado just minutes ago? You looked so embarrassed to say you're afraid that he will 'try to...you know?'] he teased, mimicking her in the last part.

[Rrrgh, shuddap will ya?!] she growled, throwing a Pecha seed at him. He caught it, and then threw it away, grinning smugly. [I'm going back to Freeman, he must be dead by now, hehehe...] Arche joked morbidly, getting a weird stare from Masamune. She climbed down from the tree.

[Uhmm...your...sense of humor aside...] he said, rubbing his head's sides. He then climbed down as well then asked her. [Did you just call him Freeman?]

[Yeah, so what?] Arche queried. [You expect me to call him Master or some similar loyal bullscat?]

[No, no.] Masamune shook his head. [It's okay. I call him by the name as well. Just surprised, you don't call him master right away.] he admitted.

[I prefer Freeman...] Arche said. [What if...I'll be calling him...?] she whispered, stopped walking and brightened up, as if she had an idea. [Hey, Masamune.] she called, resuming her walk.

[Hm?] he replied, glancing at her.

[Since he gave me a name, why shouldn't I give him one?] she asked with a grin. He took it as a joke and chuckled, looking away. Seeing that he didn't turn to look at her, she decided to insist. [Hey, I'm serious.]

[You're serious?] he asked, incredulous. [Give a name to our trainer. That's really funny. His name is Freeman, is it not good enough?] he asked her.

[No, it isn't. I have a better one.] Arche said, showing off a wide smile.

[Oh, care to tell me?] Masamune asked in fake curiosity.

[... **Furry-Man**.] she said still smiling.

[F-furry-Man?] Masamune asked. [Oh, it sounds like Freeman and...]

[And, it tells that he's into pokemon.] Arche explained, giggling afterwards. [Wasn't 'furry' a human term, about someone who's into pokemon? I'll be calling him Furry-Man from now on.]

[...alright, let's just hope this won't make him mad.]

[Hehehe, this will only make me say it more!] she warned, finding the new name funny. Masamune just shrugged.

[Okay, do as you wish.]

Later, when they were back in the Pokecenter, there were more humans, but thankfully, they didn't bother the duo, being more concerned about their pokemon or just minding their own business. They quickly made their way to the door of their room 21.

[Hello, Furry-Man!] Arche exclaimed, but seeing no one, she paused. [Huh? Where's the kid?]

[He must be still jogging.] Masamune said, and then looked in the window. [I guess we have to wait here.]

[Or watch some TV.] Arche proposed. [Where's the remote?]

[It's manual.] Masamune said simply.

[M-manual?]

[Yes, it's manual.] Masamune sighed. He approached the TV and turned the channel switch on, and the screen lit up.

[Whoa, aren't they supposed to work from remotes or something?] Arche asked, surprised.

[Well, this one is old.] he told her, motioning her to sit with him on the bed, which she did. [You were most probably right about this place.] he said, grinning and she also grinned back.

[Hehe, sure I am.] she said as they both now turned towards the TV, which showed a battle broadcast.

[Oh, a battle broadcast. Nice.] Masamune said, excited a bit. [It's good to watch these and learn about pokemon, their moves, abilities and many other things.]

[Yeah?]

[Mhm, if you're going to be a battler, those broadcasts can be useful.]

[Cool.]

The broadcast showed a one-on-one battle, a trainer of Beauty class with a Sylveon, against a female trainer of Expert class with a Goodra.

[The Sylveon will most probably win.] Masamune commented. Arche looked at him skeptically.

[Oh really? Wanna bet? If the Goodra wins, I-]

[Fairy type moves are super-effective against Dragon types, Arche.]

[Bollocks! You think this little pink cute creature will beat this-] she said, glancing at the dragon. He then gave her a look. [Um...bigger cute creature? I-it has more bulk!]

[Fine. The chances of each side winning are equal, maybe.] he fakely admitted. They noticed that the battle was already going on. [So, what about that bet thing you said?] he reminded her.

[Oh, yes. That bet.] she said, and rubbed her palms, grinning mischievously. [Alright, If the Sylveon wins, you win the bet. If not, I win. The winner will watch the loser do this...] she said and urged him. He moved his head closer to her, and she whispered to his ear...

[...that's what...] Arche said, as she finished. Masamune moved back to his place, and froze. A blush slowly crept on his face. Seeing it made the Riolu laugh. [Haha, don't worry, it won't be that bad. You're his started after all, hahaha.]

[But if you lose...] Masamune spoke up. [...you will do the same to him, right?]

[Well, yeah. I guess.] she admitted. [But I'll have less problems doing it. Being a girl...]

[Fine. We'll see.]

They both turned their attention towards the battle, where it was continuing. Masamune, despite his usual quietness, cheered to the Sylveon rather loudly, but not overly, to avoid too much attention from outside.

 _[Come on, come on, that Poison Tail should fuckin' hit!]_

 _[Wrah! One Moonblast will make quick work of this Goodra!]_

 _[UUuuhhhh! Dodgedodgedodgedodgedodge!]_

 _[The hell ya blockin' a damned Moonblast, you draconic dickhead! Dodge!]_

 _[Nnnggh!]_

 _[Rgha, come the fuck on! Where were ya lookin'!]_

The two cheered energetically, as the battle stretched for longer than ten minutes. The Sylveon tried to use Tickle, but the Dragon Pokemon caught its feelers and they were all in goo. The Sylveon tried to retract its feelers in vain, as they were stuck in the sticky, glue-like substance, which lowered the Sylveon's mobility. The Expert ordered the Goodra to use Iron Tail, which it did. The Sylveon hardly dodged the attack, as it landed on its side and to Masamune's great dismay, it didn't get up.

[Fuck yeah! Wow! That's right! I'm the winner, you're the loser! Heeheehee!] Arche bursted, clapping her paws and congratulating herself as the Servine was wide-eyed.

[...yeah, good for you...] he whispered, now thinking about how he's gonna do...that...

[Don't you slip away, Masamune.] she suddenly said, grabbing his arm, despite him sitting in one place. [You are going to do what the loser should do...right?]

[...Right.]

[And you'll let me watch?]

[...Right.]

[And if you won't, you will be a lousy chicken...] Arche whispered to his ear. [You will call yourself chicken if someone asks your name, you will act like one...doing 'cocka-doodle-doo' noises and desperately swinging your arms like wings...you know right?]

[...Right.]

[Cool! Now let's wait for Furry-Man.] she said giddily as they watched another battle start, this one thankfully went without someone doing bets...

Suddenly, the bathroom door opened, which startled them. The duo of pokemon stared wide-eyed as Freeman, their trainer, went out of there.

[What the- Furry-Man? H-how did you...?] Arche stuttered.

"Oh, sorry guys...and girls." he said, noticing their shock, "You were seemingly too much into the TV, wailing and cheering...so I didn't disturb you two."

[It's okay. We're watching a battle broadcast, by the way. Wanna watch with us?] Arche said, moving away from the Servine, who did his best to look calm.

Seeing a free place on the bed, Freeman decided to join his pokemon. He sat between them with his back against the wall, so Arche was to his left, and Masamune was to his right. While the trainer watched the TV, Arche looked over to Masamune. The Servine noticed her and looked over, and she gave him a wink and nodded encouragingly. Masamune swallowed, and quite audibly. Freeman noticed that and looked at his companion. Masamune looked worried for some reason that the boy didn't know.

"Hey, Masa." he said, rubbing his head. "You all fine?"

[Yeah...] Masamune said quietly. It was obvious to the boy that he's hiding something. Avoiding Freeman's eyes, Masamune went closer to him. [Can I sit on your lap?] he asked, embarrassed. The pokemon whom Freeman considered cool and collected, was embarrassed.

"Uh, sure, I guess..." Freeman said, finding it odd. Masamune moved closer to Freeman, then sat on the boy's knee, and looked at Arche, who was a wide, mischievous smile. Masamune glared at her and she giggled at him. Freeman didn't pay too much attention to that and looked back at the TV. So did the Servine.

Some time later, Arche noticed that Masamune didn't do anything.

[Hey.] she whispered to him. [HEY.] she whispered louder. Masamune looked at her, slightly annoyed. He didn't forget the bet, but he hesitated. While Freeman was watching the battle, Masamune took a quick look at his ears so his trainer wouldn't notice. The translators weren't there, thankfully.

[What?] Masamune whispered as well.

[Ya gonna do it to Furry-Man, or what?] she urged.

[Fine...] he said, not really wanting to do it. (There goes my pride...) he thought, as he moved closer to Freeman. Arche stared intently.

[Freeman?] Masamune said. Freeman looked at him. Masamune collected all his willpower and...

...planted his lips on his trainer's, surprising the living hell out of the kid.

Clithanger.

* * *

 **A/N No, it's not going to be a yaoi story. No. Don't even ask.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Cute Add-On

**Hello, again! Another chapter of Pokemaniac Freeman. Read on, peeps. MASSIVE chapter ahoy. Thanks to all the followers and favers, I appreciate your attention.**

...After the ridiculous event that happened at the PokeCenter, (something Freeman and Masamune didn't want to talk about, unlike Arche) they left Oldale town and continued with their adventure.

{Oh, that was just fucking priceless! You kissed him right on the lips! I wish we could do more bets like that! Holy Molly...] Arche laughed, walking next to Freeman. [So Masamune...what do you think? Was my revenge bad enough?] she said,

and stopped laughing, expecting an answer.

[...Oh, I see. So that's what you meant back then.] he said, remembering her say 'I'll get back at you for this'. [Did you plan it all?]

[No, I couldn't plan the Goodra's win, but...] Arche said, pausing for a moment. [...even if the Sylveon would win, I could just beat you up later.]

[Pff...]

[Hoooh...yeeah, this was great. I haven't a laugh like that for a while.] she said, rubbing off her tears.

[Yeah, humiliating me was great, indeed.] Masamune quipped. [I wonder what you are planning.]

[More humiliation.] Arche evilly smirked. [We'll do more bets, and I'll be humiliating you more and more...until you chicken out.]

[Huh, so that's what.] Masamune replied calmly. [You think I'll give up and chicken out one day?] he added and she nodded. [No, I'm not giving up. I'm taking every chances to humiliate _YOU_ back...and believe me...I'll do it only through bets.]

[Hah! Good luck!]

While his pokemon kept bickering, the boy was still very confused and embarrassed. Why did the Servine kiss him? And what's with the bet thing? And revenge? When Masamune lipkissed him, all Freeman could do is just stare in shock for a minute, then...just act like nothing happened, because he thought it's the best thing to do when something embarrassing happens. Like that, they left Oldale Town and now they were moving through Route 102. He still didn't know what the hell that was, but he surely would ask.

Freeman noticed a pond in the distance; it was near a clearing close to a forest. He decided to take a break there, and talk to his pokemon maybe, since he was all-quiet for so long.

"Okay, guys. I think we could have a stop over there." he pointed at the pond. "I...need to wash some of my things." he half-lied, and went there with his pokemon following.

[Oh! Can I swim there?] Arche asked, grazing her paw at the water, checking its temperature.

"Um, I don't know, maybe-" she didn't wait for a permission and cannon-ball'd into the water. "Whoa!" Freeman exclaimed, at the sudden act of his pokemon. He was worried that she could drown, but he was quickly relieved when he saw Arche emerge, quickly spitting a stream of water at Masamune, making him flinch.

[Hahaha! The water is so warm!] she swam around, diving and resurfacing. [Wanna join, Masamune?]

[No, I don't want to get overwatered.] he replied, as he rubbed the water off of himself.

[What a bummer.] she complained. She felt somewhat bored swimming alone, so she began splashing water at Freeman and Masamune's direction, making the Servine hide behind the boy. Freeman also grinned, and rapidly splashed some on his own, making her giggle and retaliate with more.

"Okay-okay, Arche, that's enough. You'll get my clothes all wet."

[I think you wanted to clean your clothes, no?] Arche said, splashing water at him once more.

"No, not all my clothes at least." he said, and then placed his backpack. When Masamune noticed that Arche swam a bit away, he showed himself.

[Whew...] he sighed. He looked at Freeman, who undid his shoes and started washing them. They didn't seem to be too dirty, but Freeman just loved to keep them always clean. Masamune tried to walk away quietly, reddening a bit from embarrassment.

"Hey, Masa." But he couldn't. "Can you come here, please?" Freeman said, not looking at the Servine. Masamune took a deep breath to calm his thoughts and approached the boy.

[Yeah?]

"Can you please tell me...what was that at the PokeCenter?"

[You mean...the kiss?]

"Yes, Masa. I mean the kiss." Freeman said, putting strong emphasis on the last part.

[Okay, I guess telling you won't hurt.] Masamune said, and went closer to the boy. [Me and Arche, we were watching a battle broadcast. There was a match between a Sylveon and a Goodra.]

"I hope it had something to do with the kiss." Freeman reminded, not hearing what he expected.

[Yeah, it does, now listen please. I remember you told me that Dragon-types are weak to Fairy, I even remember you telling that you have no idea why it's so.] Masamune told him, laughing a bit. This made the boy smile, to Masamune's joy. The situation is slightly better, at least. [I didn't believe it for some time, even...] *ahem* [...back to the track. I said that the Sylveon will win, and it led to a bet between us, I mean, me and Arche. She bet on the Goodra, because, I quote her, It has more bulk.] Masamune told him.

"...I see."

[Arche said the loser will have to...lipkiss you.] Masamune said, blushing a bit. [You understand why I did this, I hope.]

"Yeah, I do." Freeman said, now washing another shoe. "Now, can you promise me that this will never happen again?" Freeman asked seriously, now looking at his Servine.

[Uhhh...I can't really promise you this. Tell Arche not to make me kiss you if I'll lose a bet.] Masamune said, grinning.

"Maybe will do. Speaking of her." Freeman said, now putting on his shoes. "Hey, Arche!" he called out to the Riolu in distance. "Come back here, we're moving!"

They heard a displeased growl, and then saw the Riolu return to them.

"Oh, hey Arche we're going to move now. Where you've b-" Arche cut him, as she shook the water off her fur, getting water in his face, making the water land on them. Especially it annoyed Masamune. "Damn, girl!"

[Sorry, there.] she apologized. [You don't look bad, anyway. Are we moving?]

"Yeah." Freeman said, brushing the water off him. "Just don't shake yourself off in front of us next time okay?"

[Will do, _Master_.] she joked. [So, let's go! I really wanna fight some pokemon after watching that battle!] she added, pumped up.

"Huh, cool." Freeman commented, glad at his pokemon's liking for battling. "The first trainer's pokemon is yours." he assured, making the Riolu grin and move more energetically.

[Maybe you want to at least know her moves?] Masamune said, making the boy stop. And facepalm.

"How...stupid of me." Freeman said to himself, imagining how he'd start a battle without knowing what moves she knows. "Thanks, there." Freeman said, giving Masamune a little rub on his head.

[Always glad to help.] he replied calmly.

Freeman analyzed her again, and moved to the 'Moves' section. As he was reading the info, he began walking again.

"Sooo...she knows Force Palm, Quick Attack and Bite. Uh-huh." Freeman said under his breath. "Hmmm, what?" He noticed there were more moves aside from those three. The first three are black-on-white, very visibly. But there were others that are...gray colored. "Whoa...Agility, Iron Defense, Blaze Kick, Meteor Mash, Sky Uppercut, Crunch..." there were so much of these, more than that...what were they? He had no idea. He analyzed Masamune again, hoping it might make more sense, and he discovered that...his Servine didn't have much of these 'gray' moves. While Arche had more than ten, Masamune had only...Mirror Coat and Dragon Tail...

Many things made little sense. He decided to leave it for later.

As they kept walking, Freeman paused, placing his bag on the ground and searching for something.

[Oh, lord.] Masamune whispered.

[Whazzit?] Arche asked him, looking at Freeman.

[He always wears a mask when he's doing trainer battles.]

[A mask?]

[Yeah...A Shiftry mask.] Masamune explained. [He's a PokeManiac, it's a trainer class among humans, a PokeManiac is a trainer that loves pokemon...a bit too much.]

[Ah, I see. Not surprising for Furry-Man.] Arche said. She then saw her trainer take out a mask, with some white hair and a long nose. After he wore it on his head, he approached his pokemon.

"So, kids. Ready for some action?" he spoke with a raspy voice, resembling an old man.

[Well, yeah...] Masamune replied, sounding unsure.

"Noice!" Freeman said, and continued his walk with his pokemon following.

[I don't remember him wearing a mask when you fought me.] Arche reminded. Masamune chuckled. [What's so funny now?]

[I...fought you?] he inquired, looking at her with a grin. She growled in response, since a-one-hit KO isn't even a fight... [Okay, I got it. Well, as I said, he wears in only in trainer battles, but the one you're talking about was different.]

As they kept walking, a trainer popped out of a patch of tall grass. "Hey, hey! Let's battle, there...masked guy!" he exclaimed. He wore a hat, a pair of glasses, and also had a net in his hand...

"A Bug Catcher, huh..." Freeman said to the trainer. "So you wanna battle?...Alrighty!"

When they made distance big enough for a pokemon battle, the Bug Catcher threw his Pokeball. "Come out, Wurmple!"

"Arche, can you-" Freeman tried to say, but he saw her standing in the field. "Oh, cool. All pumped up I see."

[Hah. Believe me, I brutalized Wurpmles even before I met ya.] she told him. [So, can I begin?]

"Uh, already? Wait, I-"

"Wurmple, use Tackle!" the Bug Catcher ordered. It's body shone slightly and it lunged at Arche. Freeman was about to order an attack, but she beat him to it and used Quick Attack on her own. They collided, and the force of impact pushed both of them back, making Arche fall on her back, but she got up quickly.

"A-alright, now use Bite!" Freeman ordered, and she obliged. Arche's teeth gained a black light as she lunged at the dazed Bug-Type and sank her teeth in its back. The Wurmple flailed, escaping her grasp. She then used Force Palm on the dazed opponent, pushing it back to its trainer. It didn't get up.

"Nnnngh...return..." the Bug Catcher said and returned the beaten pokemon back.

[Come ooon...I want more.] Arche said hungrily.

"You have more pokemon on you?" Freeman asked. The trainer's response was to take out an another pokeball.

"Now it's your turn, Beautifly!" he yelled, throwing it on the battlefield as the light from it revealed a Bug-Flying type pokemon.

"Oh, damn. That's dangerous." Freeman muttered.

[It's okay. I can take this pansy on.] she teased the opposing pokemon.

"Pansy?" Freeman wondered.

[It's a male.] said Masamune, who was near him all the time.

"So, You can go first this time as well." Freeman said to the opposing trainer, but then warned Arche. "You'll counter with Quick Attack, okay?"

[Sure thing.]

"Hehehe...Beautifly, use Aerial Ace!" the trainer shouted.

[Oh. What an irony.] Masamune muttered.

[Shut up!] Arche growled back. [I don't care if it doesn't miss, I'll just hit him back!]

The Bug-Flying Type raised himself upwards, his body gained a bright light. Arche stood still, waiting for it to attack. Having some experience with Aerial Ace, she thought she'd be able to counter it, or endure it at least.

The opposing pokemon launched itself at Arche, who used Quick Attack on her own. She jumped in the air and was about to punch it, but it was too fast and struck Arche in mid-air, flinging her backwards a bit. She landed with a groan, and tried to get up.

"Arche, you're okay?" Freeman called to his pokemon in the distance. "Can you still fight?"

[Y-yeah, dammit.] she growled angrily. [This pansy won't t-take me down so easily...]

Freeman saw she was in pain and wanted to return her, but seeing how much she wanted to continue, he feared that it would only anger her more. Moreover, he was sure she would win, having Masamune to his side.

"Alright, if you can continue..." Freeman said. "Try Bite!"

She gritted her teeth and rushed at the bug pokemon, doing her best to ignore the pain, and with her fangs shining black again; she lunged at the Beautifly in mid-air. She managed to latch on him as he struggled to brush her off, then used Bite on his back, and he struggled more. Since she was quite weakened, her grip wasn't very strong and she fell, thankfully it wasn't very high.

"Beautifly, quick, use Mega Drain!" the Bug Catcher ordered, as Arche was getting up from the fall. But this time, the attack connected. Beautifly's tube-like mouth latched at her and seemingly sucked her strength out. This time...she didn't get up.

"...return, Arche." Freeman said quietly, then returned the fallen Riolu. "Masamune, your turn."

The Servine ran up to his side of the battlefield.

"Why don't you try and go first now?" the Bug Catcher dared. Freeman grinned, but no one saw it.

"Sure." he said. "Masamune, Aerial Ace!"

He obliged as his body started to shine. He rushed at the opponent, preparing the attack and jumped in the air.

"B-beautifly, Aerial Ace on your own!" the trainer ordered, surprised at the coincidence. The Bug-Flying type obliged, but this time, Masamune was faster as he struck him with a diving tackle. The attack was super-effective, and it knocked the pokemon out. It fell, not getting up.

The trainer returned his Beautifly, barely showing any emotions. "Okay, you win. Here's your cash." he admitted, then took out some valuable papers and handed them over to Freeman.

"Thanks. Take care of your pokemon." Freeman said to the leaving trainer. "Hey, you did great there." He said to his Servine.

[Thanks.] Masamune said and stared at Freeman for some time as he counted the money.

"Hmmm, 600 Poke, not bad."

[Soooo...] Masamune said, intentionally drawing a pause, waiting for the kid to guess what to do.

"What?"

[...you're going to heal Arche or what?]

"...Oh, yeah. Shit, how could I forget?" Freeman said, facepalming.

[Well, you were counting money. That's how, I guess.] Masamune scolded his greed a bit.

"Hmmmm..." Freeman hummed as he looked around. "We should find a secluded place, to avoid more trainer battles."

[Fine, let's see...] Masamune said, also looking around. [Let's look over there...] he pointed in a direction where tall grass was. Freeman paused. [Don't worry, there can be only wild pokemon.] Masamune reassured and they both went there.

They went further and found a surrounded by trees, where it was quiet and isolated. Freeman took off his mask. "Alright, I hope she won't be mad at me." he said as he released the defeated pokemon on the ground. She was on her back, fainted and not moving. "Kinda lucky I bought some of this today." he took out a little spray medicine called Revive. All that was necessary is to spray it all over the fainted pokemon's body. When there was nothing left in the capsule, Freeman suggested they have to wait few minutes.

[I was wondering, why it's called **Revive**?] Masamune asked later, holding up an empty, used bottle.

"I dunno, maybe it's a brand name. Though, I admit it's a bit...exaggerated. It sounds like it **revives** pokemon. From death, I mean." Freeman joked. Then some time later, they heard Arche moving.

[Nnggghhh...shit...] she swore, rubbing her head. Masamune approached the Riolu and helped her up.

[I see you swear at every wake up.] he joked.

[W-what happened? Did we win?] Arche asked groggily, hardly standing.

[Yeah, we won and even gained some money.] Masamune told her as he held her steady.

[...Did you beat that Shitty-fly?] Arche asked, grinning.

[As I said, we won. Which means yes, I did.]

[Yay.] she said shortly. Freeman approached her and sat down to her level.

"Arche..."

[Hm? Furry-Man?]

"I'm sorry about this...loss."

[Sorry? Why?]

"You must be mad at me for losing and-"

[Hell no. Why would I be?] she inquired. [Did _you_ do something wrong? I don't think you did.]

"Oh...well..."

[If I should be mad at someone, I'll be mad at that trainer with his Shitty-fly.] Arche said haughtily. [There was nothing _YOU_ did wrong, why are you apologizing?]

"I just felt sorry for you losing." Freeman said sincerely. "I don't want you to be mad at me for losing, so-"

[I said I'm not mad at you.] Arche repeated. [You're starting to be annoying, you know that?] she added a bit more aggressively.

Masamune grinned. [Already feeling energetic?]

[Hah, yeah.] she replied, not looking hurt at all.

[I see, you must have annoyed her so much, that made her like that.] Masamune concluded, glancing at Freeman. [Some kind of a motivation, if you ask me.] Arche giggled at that.

[But don't overdo it, Furry-Man. I can't endure being annoyed for ever...] Arche said in a slightly threatening tone, cracking her fist. Freeman gulped, even when he knew it was a joke.

"Alright, can we continue now?"

As they went on, they encountered and battled wild pokemon and trainers. The latter ones weren't as strong as the Bug Catcher they met before. And of course, Freeman didn't forget to put his mask on before.

[Whew...] Masamune sighed after the last battle. [I must admit, that those trainers aren't as strong as that...Bug Catcher...]

[Really?] Arche asked.

[Yeah. Beautifly is a fully evolved pokemon. No one around here had any final form ones.]

[Oh.]

"Beautifly aren't hard to get, I mean, they evolve very fast."

[Geez! Does this mean any rabid trainer can have those?] Arche said angrily.

[Well...yes.] Masamune said. [At least, you'll learn how to fight those, and that's not bad.] he added, to ease any possible anger in her.

[Riight.]

"Oh, guys, I think we're getting close to a town." Freeman warned, looking at the map in his Pokedex. "Petalburg City."

[What does it look like?] Arche asked.

"Well...like a...city?" Freeman said, scratching the back of his head and feigning dumbness.

[And I thought I'd look like a trash dump or a morgue.] Masamune suddenly quipped, making Arche laugh. [No, really. We could NEVER think that Petalburg City looks like a city, right?] he added, making Arche nod in agreement while laughing. Freeman sighed.

"Yeah, funny. I wanted to say I doesn't look like anything special. Just a normal city, I've never been there, anyway."

[Huh. So this means...it could be a trash dump.] Arche joked.

[Or a morgue.]

[Or worse...] Arche drew a mysterious pause. [...a city! Hahahahaha...oh? Not funny?] she queried, seeing Masamune look unamused.

Some time after, they finally arrived at Petalburg City. The entrance didn't have gates or something similar, instead a rather wide space between some trees which resembled something like a gate. When the team went in, they could see the city was pretty natural, having trees and flowers growing almost everywhere, mostly near houses. It was slightly bigger than Oldale City, even having a Gym on it's own. Yet the city overall wasn't very big, just slightly bigger.

[Whoa, it looks good.] Masamune said, looking around. [I kind of regret saying those things before.]

"Guys." Freeman called them. "I need to refill some supplies in the Pokemart. You can spend time with some pokemon around here...if you want, that is." he said and left towards the nearby building with a blue roof, leaving the duo of pokemon to do as they wish.

[Hm, so we can walk around here...?] Arche asked Masamune, sounding skeptic.

[Don't be scared, I think people won't catch pokemon here unless they'll cause trouble.]

[I'm not scared. I'll beat the living shit out of them if they throw any of those _pukeballs_ at me.] Arche warned.

[At you? And what if they catch me?]

[Same.] Arche reassured. Masamune had to admit, it made him feel more...safe, than anything else. [So, should we socialize with some pokemon around here or not?]

[Um, no. Thank you, I'm fine like that.] Masamune waved off. [We could just walk around and see around this town.]

[After Furry-Man comes back, that is.]

They agreed to wait under a nearby tree as they observed their surroundings. The pokemon that lived around here were mostly first forms, not looking threatening or strong.

[Hey, Masamune.] Arche suddenly called him.

[What?] He answered, glancing at her.

[Would you fuck that Roselia over there...if you had the chance?] Arche asked quietly as she pointed at a small, green Pokemon a bit away from them. The question stunned him into silence. [Really, Masamune, look how sexily she bends over...Would you...?] she said lewdly. He looked into the direction she pointed into, and saw her. A Roselia was tending a small garden near a house next to a big pond. Moreover, during her work, she bent over many times...

[W-well, I don't know...] he admitted, sounding unsure. [What if she has a mate already?]

[What if not?]

[...If not, then maybe yes.]

[Huh, I see. Just be warned that it's a **guy**.] Arche said, making him go wide eyed and make a surprised sound.

[...what?] he whispered, confusedly staring at the Roselia. He knew for sure that females' leaf stretched further down, past their legs. Which was not the case with this ' **guy** ', because when the Roselia turned around once, Masamune saw the leaf wasn't as long as female ones. [What the...] he growled facepalming, somewhat ashamed. [Damn...]

[Something wrong? Thought of banging that cutie?] she said while laughing. He was a bit be angry and was about to scold her but instead...he looked in her eyes.

[Girl...] Masamune replied in a calm tone. [Thanks.] he said. Arche looked at him surprised, but still smiling. [From now on, I'll always check, or just ask, the gender of a pokemon before talking to them.] he told her. [That was quite a lesson, you know. Even if you didn't intent it.]

[You're super welcome!] she replied giddily, punching his shoulder. [But still, if you're feeling lonely...this guy might agree...] she added in a whisper. [You can bind him with your vines, give him soft kisses and touches, bend him over and-]

[Shut up.] Masamune cut simply, making her giggle.

[Haha, just LOVE messing with you!] Arche said, pushing him a bit and he sighed. [Anyway. I'm not planning on collecting dust on myself here, waiting for our furry master to come back. I'm taking a walk.] she added. [You're coming?] Masamune nodded and went with her, he had to agree that he also disliked the idea of just standing and doing nothing...

...as they walked by, passing the certain garden, Masamune's curiosity got best of him, and he quickly glanced to see the Roselia. He swore he saw the Roselia stare at him, but after seeing Masamune turn to see him, the Roselia quickly hid his blushing face with his flower hand and went back to work. Masamune gulped. He then looked back at Arche, expecting her mischievous look, but she thankfully was not seeing it, being more curious about her surroundings.

[Do you think we can persuade some of local pokemon to join our team?] she asked, pointing at some pokemon around.

[I don't know which ones Freeman wants...]

[I do...] Arche said, making Masamune look at him curiously. [ _Pretty_ ones.]

[Yeah, pretty...] Masamune whispered. [Just who could be suitable?]

The duo looked around. There was a bunch of Oddish running in and out of the bushes in a nearby forest, some Poochyenas with their trainers, multiple Marill playing in the water, Taillows, Wurpmles...

[Chshhh, all mediocre.] Arche growled.

[And this one?] Masamune said, pointing at the small, yellow pokemon near a pond. Arche stared at it for a moment, then her face expression became...mischievous.

[What are you planning now?] Masamune asked her, noticing her look.

[Oh, you can say I took a liking on that pokemon over there.]

[Really? It's a boy?] he asked, not wanting to fall for the same trap again.

[I don't know.] Arche replied, shrugging. [It's the first time I saw that kinda pokemon...don't know if it's a girl or a boy...though it looks kinda girly. Gotta go and see on my own.] she said and went towards the unknown pokemon. Masamune went back to the spot under a tree to wait for Freeman.

[Hey there!] Arche called out to the pokemon. [All lonely?]

[...Who're you?] the pokemon asked a bit rudely. By the voice of it, Arche got that the pokemon was a female.

[I'm Arche, you?]

[...Suzan.] she replied and turned away from Arche, seemingly not wanting this conversation to continue. Yet Arche pressed on.

[You know, we're in a beginner trainer's team, and he's is looking for pokemon to fill his team with. Wanna join us?]

[Huuh...I don't think I'm the best choice...Look for someone else...] Suzan replied, somewhat depressed yet like she tried to hide it.

[Well, anyways. I was checking out the pokemon around and they all look kinda lousy to me. You're not that bad, especially with that big maw behind you.] Arche pointed at the massive jaw extension at the back of Suzan's head.

[It's what we **Mawiles** have...you gotta look better, surely you'll find someone better.]

[Oh come on! Don't be such a-]

[Hey, Susie!] a voice interrupted Arche. She looked over and saw it belonged to a rather mean looking Snubbull. Arche felt her heartbeat increase. [Come here, we need to talk about something...] he called her again, trying to sound sweet.

Suzan sighed and went to him. The Snubbull grabbed her hand and walked away roughly pulling her with him. Arche scowled at that. When the pair went a bit further into an isolated zone, she followed them. Peeking at the pair, she could see that the Snubbull wasn't of the nicest. He was yelling at her, but she didn't reply that much, and he raised his voice so much that hers wasn't audible even.

[I think I told you to stay away from this shitty human-filled place, you know?] the Snubbull yelled at her making her cower a bit.]

[I go where I want. You don't tell me-]

[SHUT IT!] he cut her off, raising a fist above her. [YOU DON'T GO WHERE YOU WANT! YOU GO WHERE I SAY, YOU DO WHAT I SAY AND YOU DON'T GO AWAY FROM ME BECAUSE I'M YOUR MATE!] he snarled. She didn't seem scared at him, more like annoyed.

[...not yet...] she said. The Snubbull suddenly looked like he was about to lose it. [...you can't even get yourself _**hard**_ , why should I do it with-] he suddenly punched her in the face, interrupting her, making her fall on her back a bit away. She laid there and held her face in pain, whining and crying. Seeing it all made Arche feel all tense. She went closer to the Snubbull to give him a piece of her mind.

[Hey-hey.] she called him, fakely cheerful. The Snubbull noticed her. [What do I see? Some funny-looking _**cuntface**_ taking his frustration out on weaker ones. How nice is that?]

[Now who the hell are you? Some cartoonish super-hero?] he jeered at her. She clenched he paw.

[Oh no, unluckily for you, I'm not.] she said haughtily and approached him. [You better get your damned ass back to that crap-reeking hole you came from. Or else, I'm gonna kick you so bad, your kids will be born dizzy. If they'll be ever born, that is.] Arche threatened, poking in his face.

[Tch. You expect me to be scared of this, you little bitch?!] he barked back at Arche. [Munch this!]

He tried to do the same move with Arche, but she easily dodged it. [So slow.] she taunted as she stepped backwards. [Why don't you try again...] she said, then added. [... _ **cuntface**_?]

That insult did it. The Snubbull roared, and rushed at Arche swinging his fists, which she effortlessly blocked, since he seemed inexperienced in fights. When she was tired of him, she blocked yet another hit, quickly shoved him and while he was dazed, she delivered a straight punch in his face, flinging him backwards.

[Hah! I flung you further than you did her.] she mocked yet again. [Wanna try me again, _**cuntface**_?]

The Snubbull didn't reply as he got up hardly and ran away, grunting and clutching his jaw.

[That's how I, Arche, deal with bullies.] she bragged to herself, then looked over to the Mawile, who moved away, in the shadows of a nearby tree. [Hey there, you okay?] she said as she ran to Suzan. She looked at Arche...and seemed completely fine, emotionally.

[Yep.] she had a slight bruise on her face which she held with her hand, but strangely, no sings of crying.

[You...didn't cry there...or did you?]

[ **Fake Tears**.] Suzan said simply. [I had to use it, didn't want my pretty face to get bruised further by that bully.]

[Eh, bully describes him well, but still it's kinda too obvious. I prefer the name ' _ **cuntface**_ '.] Arche said, grinning. [It describes him better.]

[Ummmm...okay, as you say.] Suzan said reluctantly. [I noticed you have quite a...wide dictionary of words...you know?]

[Heheh, yeah. I know.]

[Anyways. I guess I owe you for this one, girl.] Suzan admitted. [You said you looked for someone to join your team?]

[Yeah, our team is small, only Masamune and me. So, will you...?]

[Of course, I'll be a great addition to your team.] she said, now looking more cheerful. [And, I'd like to see that Masamune, quite an interesting name...]

[By the way, what's with the mood swing? You looked so sad before...]

[Oh, yeah. I feel better now because someone kicked his ass!] Suzan said, pointing at the direction the Snubbull ran off to. [He was poisoning my life for longer than a year, that prick!]

[Ha, always glad to help. Now, let's go. Furry-Man will be glad to see you.]

[...who?] Suzan asked, perplexed.

Soon, they went back to the spot under a tree, where Masamune was with Freeman, waiting for them.

[Oh there are...they?] Masamune said.

He saw Arche return along with the yellow pokemon from before.

"Arche? Where you've been?" Freeman asked, also noticing the other pokemon.

[I got us a new team member.] she replied, pointing at the Mawile next to her. Freeman stared at the two. There was Arche saying that she got them a new team member, at that pokemon had a slight bruise on her face. This was weird.

"Oh, it's cool. Thanks." he said. "But...uh...did you have to beat her?" he added, ushering Suzan. She giggled as she got a sly idea, but quickly covered her face, so she made it look like she was crying.

[Wha-? I didn't-]

[Excuse m-me, mister t-trainer. Your R-riolu is really m-mean.] Suzan complained in a sad voice, tugging at Freeman. [She p-punched me, s-saying that I m-must join you. I guess I h-have no choice...]

Freeman slightly glared at Arche, who gaped at the scene. Despite it looking realistic, only Masamune didn't believe the yellow pokemon...

"How could you-?"

[I didn't do this to her!] she interrupted, sounding mad. [I saved her from that turd of a Snubbull who beat her!] Arche replied angrily. [She's lying!]

[I double that.] Masamune added. [I saw a Snubbull take her away...] he added, pointing at Suzan. [You should stop this act.]

Suzan's face slightly changed and her sobbing stopped. She then lowered her head and giggled a bit. She then looked up back at Freeman and had a completely different expression.

[Hmhmhm, not bad. Your pokemon are sure observant, kid.] she told Freeman, who looked surprised now. [Especially him.] she pointed at the green pokemon.

"...wait, let me get this clear... Arche didn't...hurt you, right?" he asked, now making the Riolu huff.

[Nah. In fact, she helped me. Zeke, that Snubbull...well, he tends to raise his hand at people who don't do things his way. Your girl helped me out of there.] she nodded towards Arche. [She gave him a nice fist sandwich, which I'm grateful for. Now, I'll join your team as a 'thank you'.]

"Oh, right?" Freeman said, and Suzan confirmed with a nod. "I'm sorry for doubting you then, Arche. Though, I had hard time believing that you could do that."

[It's alright.] she reassured. [Just know that I don't hurt weaklings...unless they _annoy_ or _betray_ me, that is.] she added, and slightly punched Suzan's hand, glaring at her.

[Who are you talking about? Me?] she said with a fake innocent tone. When she turned to Arche, Freeman remembered about that bruise.

"Uh, hold on, little pokemon." Freeman said, mentally cursing his own forgetfulness and taking out a Potion. "This should make you feel better." he sprayed some at it. He didn't warn her and some got in her eye, making her flinch.

[Ow! Hey!]

"Ehehehe, sorry." Freeman laughed awkwardly. "But your bruise is all gone now."

"Thanks." she replied, rubbing her eye, still being a bit mad.

"So, about Arche beating you...it was a joke, huh. I got it." he said. "What's your name, little pokemon?"

[I'm Suzan.] Suzan said. [Wait, what was your name...are you that Furry-Man?] Suzan asked then glanced at Arche, who chuckled.

[Arche nicknamed him that. His name is Freeman.] Masamune explained.

"Yep, I'm Freeman, nice to meet you Suzan." Freeman gave her his hand, which she shook. "I'll have to catch you...you know, right?"

[Yeah, I do. Just get over with it.]

Freeman took out a simple pokeball and slightly touched Suzan with it. The pokeball briefly opened and the light absorbed her. After few clicks, she was a new team member.

"Welcome to our team." he said after releasing her back.

[Glad to join. I promise, you won't be sorry about taking me.]

"Heh, sure." Freeman said, surprised at her confidence.

[So, what do we do now?] Masamune asked Freeman.

"Well, I tried to see the gym, but a man inside said that this gym's leader is not here now and won't come back for months..." Freeman said. "We could walk around the town and see it, I guess?"

[No, that's a bad idea, kid.] Suzan said. [The town is rather boring...nothing much than plants, some ponds and buildings.]

[Yeah, by sitting in one place and staring at water, you won't see much.] Arche joked slightly. [We gotta walk around and see for ourselves.]

[Sure thing, girl.] Suzan agreed reluctantly. [What are you gonna do?] she asked Freeman.

"Um, you guys can hang around and see the town, I guess. I'll just stay here." Freeman said. "Oh wait a moment. Can I analyze you with my pokedex?" he asked, gaining a stare from her.

[Uh, no, Otherwise, I will _telepathically_ make it explode.] Suzan quipped. [Of course you _can_ , and nothing prevents you.]

"Oh, okay. Just thought that there might be something personal..." Freeman said, surprised at the sudden sarcasm, then analyzed the Mawile. "I'm not holding you anymore guys, so you can hang around. I'll stay here, it's pretty comfy here." Freeman said.

[Okie.] Suzan said and went off. [Guys?] she called them and they went off with her.

The info on Suzan said:

 _ **Species: Mawile**_

 _ **Type: Steel / Fairy**_

 _ **Ability: Intimidate**_

 _ **Nature: Sassy**_

 _ **Characteristic: Highly curious**_

"Uh, I see..." Freeman muttered, feeling a bit sad. "A naughty pokemon, now a sassy pokemon..." He thought these natures weren't the best ones, but he hoped that Suzan, and at least Arche, will stay with him...even if he didn't know much about handling such natures.

[So what do you guys do when not fighting?] Suzan asked them, as they were near the same place from earlier, near the pond.

[We, uhhh, don't fight, I guess.] Arche replied nonchalantly.

[We just relax.] Masamune said. [Or train. We did a battle earlier, so we relax now.]

[I see...] Suzan said. [What's the last move you guys learned?]

[Mine is Force Palm.] Arche said, then glanced at Masamune.

[Vine Whip.]

[What about you, Suzan?]

[Ummm...Vicegrip, though I wasn't too much into training lately...]

[Oh, yeah? You'll attract a lot of bullies like this.] Arche warned, yet she admitted to herself, it wouldn't be bad. She'll get to put them to their places, which she liked to do.

[Well, what do I do if I don't know how to learn those moves?]

[Ask our trainer.] Masamune adviced. [He can tell you how to.]

[Yeah, and he told me that pokemon with trainers learn more moves and just get stronger.] Arche said.

[That's the main reason why she joined us.] Masamune joked a bit, nodding at Arche.

[Heh, who knows?] Arche shrugged.

[So, I have to ask...and he will tell me? Is he omniscient or something?] Suzan asked them.

[No, his pokedex probably is.] Masamune said. [Just give it time and patience, and train...you know.]

[And I knew that pokemon with trainers get stronger.] Suzan said, getting a skeptic look from Masamune. [Zeke had a trainer.]

[Oh.]

[By the way, why do you call him, I mean your trainer, Furry-Man?] Suzan now asked Arche, who replied by smiling mischievously. Masamune glared at Arche, shaking his head, motioning ' _Don't_ tell her', but she nodded, motioning 'I _will_ tell her', and she meant about Freeman's 'furriness'. Masamune shook his head again, glaring more, motioning ' _Don't you_ _ **dare**_.' Arche finally shrugged off, motioning 'I give up'.

[It sounds like Freeman, and it sounds somewhat funny.] he said, softening his glare at Arche.

[Yeah, just because of that.] Arche said. [Only that, nothing else.] she said again. Though Arche tried to hide it, Suzan noticed something was fishy.

[Huh, alright...] Suzan said, not really taking it. [So, how was the last battle you had?]

[Well, there was a trainer with a Wurmple and a Beautifly. We won.] Masamune said, then looked at Arche.

[Yeah, though I got beaten. Shitty.]

[Hahaha, not so tough after all, I see.] Suzan said, provoking Arche.

[You want to try me, little yellow thing?]

[Sure, I'm not scared of ya. I bet you lost to that Wurmple.] Suzan provoked again, Arche now growled angrily and went to grab Suzan, but Masamune got between them. Suzan, though, just showed Arche a tongue.

[Girls, calm down.] he said, separating them both with his arms. [If you're feeling energetic, can you at least turn it into something more productive?]

[Like?] they both asked, with Arche still trying to get Suzan.

[Sparring.] That word made Arche stop. Masamune saw that she calmed down, and she gained an evil grin. He then looked over to Suzan, who looked arrogant, like she was sure that victory is hers. [I see...you girls are about to do what I proposed, right?]

[Yeah, I'll put her little yellow ass back to its face-place.] Arche jeered, pointing at her.

[Pfft, we'll see about that, you little blue dog.] Suzan countered. [I'll make you lose so bad, you'll be biting your own tail in shame.] she added and Arche cracked her fists.

Later, when they were in a large opening they took a safe distance and readied for a spar. Both were still throwing threats, more like playfully than really.

[Emmm...Suzan, can you really fight?] Masamune asked from above on a tree branch, concerned for her since she's about to fight a Fighting-type.

[Heh, don't worry.] she said, waving off. [I used to live in the wild, so I have some skills.] she replied, then looked at Arche. [Beating brutes like her should take no effort, like usual.]

[So, I'm a brute to you? You must be scared already.]

[Me? Scared? For real? Of a dumb Riolu like you? Maybe you're tougher than me but, I have enough brains to just make it a breeze, and crush you.]

[Yeah, let's see if your brains can deflect this!] Arche now growled as she charged at Suzan with a Force Palm. When she was about to hit her, Suzan suddenly crouched down and covered her face in an innocent pose, making Arche stop in her tracks and stare strangely. The Mawile took advantage of that and pushed Arche, simultaneously putting a leg behind hers, making her trip.

[Haahahaha!] Suzan laughed at her, lying on the ground on her back. [I'm a Deceiver Pokemon, not for nothing!] she added as she backed away, for safe distance.

[Oh. I see.] Arche got up. [Though, I'll make a slight correction there, to make you a _Punching Bag pokemon_!] she growled as she rushed towards Suzan, Force Palm ready.

...The fight went on, with both of them landing attacks, blocking, dodging...Suzan even managed to lift and throw Arche over after catching her mid-air when she tried to jump and tackle her. As they fought, the Servine was sitting on a tree branch for safety, and observing the two pokemon battle. He didn't know much about them yet, but he noticed that their personalities are somewhat similar; both being arrogant, and not fearing a fight. Suzan was a bit less mean than Arche, yet she was throwing hurtful jokes, which only further enraged the Riolu. Which Masamune also picked on; that Arche was easy to provoke, Suzan wasn't. Arche was faster and more frequent with her attacks, while Suzan was more on a defensive side. Suzan was an analytic, Arche was the doer...they seemed similar yet...different.

[Oh, come on! Even a blind Slakoth could hit me at least once 'til now!]

[Whatever, you're going down, you shitty little thing!]

[Wasn't I a yellow thing?]

[You're going down, you yellow shitty little thing!]

[All talk.]

[WRAGH!]

For a moment, Arche seemed like she was going to hurt Suzan, _seriously_. Thankfully, she knew it was only a sparring match...or so it looked like. When once Arche finally managed to make Suzan fall by tripping her almost the same way as she did before, she approached the Mawile with an evil look.

[Whoa, you're a very good actor, hehehe...] Suzan noted, crawling backwards. Arche's paw brightened and she grabbed her with it, bringing her up on her feet.

[You lost.] Arche simply said in her face. She let go of the Mawile and walked away with a normal look.

[N-next time I will bring you down, just you know!]

[Yeah, don't rip yourself.]

Masamume, seeing they stopped fighting, climbed down the tree. [You girls finished, I see.]

[You want to spar too?] Suzan proposed, curious to see how the Servine fights.

[No, thanks.]

[Yeah, that white-crow psycho loner trains alone for a weird reason.] Arche said. Masamune scowled.

[I told you not to call me that?] he said, slightly angry.

[White-crow psycho loner! White-crow psycho loner! White-crow psycho loner!] she annoyed loudly from atop the branch. Masamune gave Suzan a somewhat desperate look, as if he'd saying 'what should I do?'. She only shook her head, meaning 'don't make things worse'...

[So, how do you train anyway?] Suzan asked Masamune, to break the ice.

[Well, alone. I train to learn new moves.] Masamune replied. [The one I'm training for currently is Aqua Tail.]

[Aqua Tail?] Suzan queried. [You think hard about your tail harnessing the power of water, or so?]

[Yeah, sort of.]

[And what the girl wants to learn?]

[Meteor Mash...I think.]

[...what?] Suzan asked, incredulous. [Hey there, girl! You really want to learn Meteor Mash?]

[Yeah? So what?] Arche replied.

[Don't you think it's too...hard to learn a move so powerful in such an early stage?]

[Hard? Bullshit. I'm doing well right now.] Arche replied arrogantly.

[Oh, really? Want to shot me?]

Arche now jumped down from the tree, then moved to the clearing where they just fought. She found a boulder and looked at Suzan. [Look, I already can do that move.] she said, as her fist gained a silverish light. She then got in a battling stance and launched her fist towards the rock. It hit with a crack, and the boulder didn't break, but the dent was left.

[See? Wasn't that Meteor Mash?] Arche now said, pointing at the rock. Suzan looked at Arche, then facepalmed.

[Girl...this...was...not...Meteor Mash.] Suzan said louder. [Meteor Mash is capable of destroying objects like that tree into pebbles!] she pointed at the tree Arche was just on. [And you just left a mere dent on that stone!]

[...bullshit...it was Meteor Mash. You're just jealous.] Arche retorted.

[Just as I thought, you won't believe me. Why not ask the kid?]

[Eh, you think he knows?] Arche asked, smiling arrogantly.

[Yes, he has the Pokedex, silly. He will analyze you and...]

...

[What do you mean I just learned that shitty Bullet Punch!] Arche growled angrily at her trainer. They were back to Freeman who was in the same place. He analyzed Arche with Pokedex, and she, in fact, just learned Bullet Punch. To her dismay.

"It means what it means, Arche. You just learned a new nice move. Congrats, by the way." Freeman said, patting her head.

[...nnngh, I wanted Meteor Mash, that's unfair.] Arche complained now less angrily since head rub was her weakness.

[Meteor Mash, just like Suzan said, is a rather mighty move. It's too early for you to learn this. You have to evolve at least.] Masamune tried to comfort her. [And we don't know how you evolve. From just training, an evolution stone or something else...?]

[Nor do I know.] Suzan added. [Maybe if we...] she said and trailed off.

"What?" Freeman asked Suzan, noticing it.

[Do you have access to internet from that Pokedex?] Suzan asked Freeman, pointing at the tech in his hand.

"Yeah, why?"

[We can learn more about her evolutionary line, maybe.]

"Yeah, but the thing is...I already tried to. I think because her kind is really uncommon here, the local network seems to know nothing about them."

[What? Isn't this thing supposed to know everything? Wasn't internet the biggest source of knowledge in the world?] Suzan asked, making Masamune's eyes widen slightly in surprise.

"Yeah, it is. But this Pokedex wasn't built for perfect internet access." Freeman said, showing his Pokedex. "It's mostly for Pokemon info analyzing and some other stuff. It's not that advanced."

[D'uhhh...] Suzan hung her head. [Why?]

[Where we can get the advanced one?] Masamune asked Freeman.

[Yeah, I want to know how to evolve, you know? Would be cool.] Arche added.

"I don't know where. Maybe we'll find out along our travel. Who knows? For now, let's just get a room at Pokemon Center."

[Damn, and will we learn how to evolve me by just doing nothing?] Arche inquired impatiently.

"Well, I can ask other people, surely they're not all stupid." Freeman reassured. "Right now, I need to return you, guys. I'll release you in the room, deal?"

With his pokemon agreeing, he returned them to their pokeballs, then went to take a room at the Pokemon Center and let them out there. They did nothing, relaxing mostly...

Later in the evening, all was fine...until Arche (who had hard time keeping calm due to her personality), had a fight with Suzan...Thankfully, it wasn's a fistfight. Instead, it was just a pillow fight and it didn't grow into something serious...They even made Masamune act like a shield, hiding behind his frame to dodge hits...it didn't hurt, so he didn't mind it at all.

[They're getting along, no?] Masamune said with a half-smile. Freeman nodded agreeingly.

 **A/N This was a massive chap, I admit. Took me a lot of time. And I know there were too much** ' _ **palms**_ '.

 **P.S. Before I edited, there was one dumb part.**

 _...knowing that they get along quickly was good to see._

 **If you found why it is dumb, then you're a smart lad, fufufu...**

 **P.P.S Or another one...**

 _Until Arche (who had hard time keeping calm due to her personality), later in the evening had a pillow fight with Suzan (who in fact started it)._

 **I majorly lack writing skill -_-** ' **.**


	4. Chapter 4: Rustboro City

**A/N Just a small warning, this chapter has characters named just like the ones in the anime...but since I never saw the anime I don't exactly know their personalities and I might describe them incorrectly, but also I might try and guess. Don't get me wrong, I'd gladly watch the anime, but I simply never saw it, I only played the games. Now, roll the film.**

Freeman took some time to search for the info on Riolu evolutionary line and it wasn't for nothing. After talking with Nurse Joy in the Pokemon Center, Freeman learned out about a scientist who possibly knows of Arche's species and even their evolution method. She told him that a man named Jason is one of few scientists in Hoenn who knows of foreign Pokemon. The boy also found that the man lives in Rustboro City. It was luckily closest to Petalburg City, so he planned moving there shortly.

 **The next morning. 6:30.**

Suzan woke up from her sleep, slowly regaining her consciousness. She tried to move or get up, but couldn't. She felt she was being covered by a weight from something...or maybe someone, because she felt it was warm, soft and furred. Also something wet traveled across her face and made a slight puddle below. She did the most random thing and...licked the liquid to check what it is...it tasted somewhat salty and sticky. Not identifying it, she latched her maw at the bed-frame and pulled herself out from below it, slowly and gently, not to disturb anyone. And she saw...

Arche idly snoozed having 'innocent' dreams, according to the occasional cuss words. Her mouth was a bit agape and drooling, unluckily for someone under the stream. Now it clicked to Suzan; she tasted...

[Yuck.]

She scratched her tongue in disgust, doing her best to get rid of whatever Arche left there. Suzan ran to the bathroom, mentally cursing herself for even tasting it. That furry bitchpup.

Ironically, Freeman was brushing his teeth when he saw his Mawile run to him, quickly pointing at her tongue and towards the bedroom, while trying to say something with her mouth open. Freeman didn't get it, but he pointed at the wash and made a questioning look. Suzan nodded.

He lifted her and placed near the wash, and opened the water switch. She hastily did her thing, cleaning her tongue and insides of her dental cavity. Freeman didn't seem surprised or amused.

Instead, laughed a little, finding her doings funny. She groaned in annoyance.

[Your Riolu drooled all over me!] Suzan blurted, after spitting out water and moved to the edge. Freeman raised an eyebrow. [...what, you think I laid next to that foul-mouthed puppy?] she asked incredulously. Freeman shrugged in a 'who-knows?' manner. [...Yeah, who knows. What if just needed some feminine warmth in the middle of the night? Maybe just me.] she added with a hint of sarcasm. Freeman chuckled, then helped her down.

Craving revenge for earlier, Suzan climbed the bed and quietly approached the Riolu. She 'awww'd at the sleeping puppy, then picked up a pillow, aimed, and with a full swing, slammed the sleeping pokemon with it.

[What in the fucking world!?]

It seemed pretty enough to make Arche fully awake in a matter of milliseconds.

[First of all, good morning. And second, you drooled your bitch-fluids all over my face.] Suzan accused, her anger satisfied. Arche rolled her eyes. It was nothing special, just some petty Pokemon.

[...so what? You could just rub it off instead of complaining.]

[I did, but some got in my mouth! You think I wanted to taste that?!]

Arche stared for a moment, then grinned. [Some weird culinary tastes you have! Hahaha!] Arche shot back, laughing like crazy and rolling on the bed.

[You...little...whatever. Not gonna scold you for this any more, I think I'll return more of that later, girl...] Suzan reassured. [What surprised me most is...you slept next to me. ON me, to be exact. Why is that? You took a liking on me, per chance?] she teased.

[I don't remember anything, you stupid midget...] Arche scalded. [I slept near Masa.]

[Then, you're lunatic?] Suzan diagnosed. [And why you slept next to him in the first place?...Ah, you like HIM, I see...]

[Tch, yeah, talk about sleeping alone means one hates everyone, or something.] she nodded at Masamune, who slept nearby.

[He doesn't seem... _that_ isolated.]

[Maybe, but he has a Lonely-nature.]

[He still doesn't seem THAT isolated, bitch.] Suzan defended, a bit mad at her judgements. [He's a normal pokemon, but...yeah, he might be a bit emotionally poor...and quiet...and aloof...that's not a laughing matter, you-]

*SLAM* Suzan was suddenly cut off by Arche whacking her with the very same pillow. The Mawile landed exactly at Masamune. Arche laughed victoriously, pointing at the Mawile.

[Hmm...morning, girls.] he greeted, sounding slightly displeased at the abrupt wake-up.

[Oh, Masamune...I'm sorry...] Suzan apologized. [How you slept?]

[I _wasn't awake_. That was enough, I guess.] he replied blankly.

[Hey, g'morning Masa!] Arche cheered as well. [If you're wondering, Furry-man is in the bathroom, washing himself or something, and-] Arche was cut off by Suzan smacking her with an another pillow. The Riolu looked rather pissed at that, and grabbed her pillow, growling. Masamune quickly, without notice, slid away from the field where Second Pillow Massacre ensued, not wanting to be a meat (or grass) shield in the very morning.

Masamune immediately went into the bathroom, assuming the boy was there. And there he was, still polishing his precious teeth.

[Morning, Freeman.] Masamune greeted him. Freeman just waved his hand. Seeing that the boy couldn't talk right now, Masamune decided it's best to ask questions which had only yes/no answers, so he could nod or shake in response.

[So, are we moving to another town?] Nod.

[Any chances we'll arrive there today?] Unsure nod.

[Are we going to catch more pokemon?] Shrug.

[Fine. I'll be in the bedroom.] Masamune said and went away. There, on the bed, Arche and Suzan still quarreled. Arche was above Suzan, barraging her with slaps, the Mawile managing to land a counter attack...rarer than the Riolu.

[Attention girls.] Masamune called. Suzan looked. Only to receive a slap from Arche. Masamune glared, as the two stopped and let go of each other. He then continued. [Today, we're moving out and into another town. No promises we'll reach there today, but let's not agree that we WON'T reach it today.] he explained.

[For sure we will. We just need to walk, and walk, and walk...] Arche chanted.

[I see we'll get anywhere...with that brutal optimism of yours.] Suzan chided a bit.

[Are you jealous now? Optimism is my forte.]

[No really? That forte ticks me off for some reason!] Suzan shoved Arche, thus beginning another quarrel. Masamune sighed. He had to go with force.

Using his vines, he pulled them apart and kept them distanced. [Listen. You two can save your energy for much more productive things, you know?]

[...Okay-okay, if you say so.] Arche submitted suddenly. [I would gladly save energy...a lot of it...so I can beat the shit out of that Shmawile over there!]

[Fufufu, good tongue you have. I'll make sure to rub it into dirt later.]

[Hmph, good luck with that.]

Masamune retracted his vines, knowing, or at least hoping, they won't attack each other again.

[As I said, we move out today. And we will, most probably, fight wild pokemon or trainers' ones.] he reminded. [I don't want to hear any complaints regarding tiredness, understood?]

[I don't get tired. Ever.] Arche bragged. Suzan just nodded. Both girls didn't really want to submit, but the Servine was superior, in power and even height.

[Then it's settled. I'll ask Freeman now.]

Freeman entered the bedroom, took the PokeDex from his rucksack and plopped on the bed. He started exploring it, not preparing for journey, as Masamune thought he would.

[Freeman?] he said drawing the boys attention. [Aren't we moving out? I thought we would be leaving now.]

"It's a bit early, Masa. Maybe you and girls can do something outside? Have a breakfast, maybe. I need to check the map and see possible routes to Rustboro City. And...chew something on my own."

[Sure. You know, I could bring you something to eat, good?]

"Oh, that would be great, thanks in advance!" Freeman replied.

[You're super welcome.] Masamune said, and went to the girls. [Wanna go outside?]

 **10 minutes later.**

Arche and Suzan were more that happy to have a breath of fresh air. And of course, bicker. As for Masamune, he had a close eye on the two. He forbid them to fight...physically, but he didn't seem to mind them insulting each other. As long at they don't punch or kick or shove one another, that is.

When they arrived to an entrance of a forest Freeman came from, Masamune chose to practice while the two other Pokemon quietly observed, to his surprise.

[You never actually fought him, did you?] Suzan asked. Arche remembered being caught, so easily.

[Fought isn't a right word...it was a fucking one-hit knockout.] she growled.

[Whoa, that must be shameful. You're not planning a rematch?]

[I am, but gimme some time.] Arche turned her gaze to Masamune. [Just training, training and more training, AND hopefully evolution...I'll put this snake in his place.] Arche added, her words bearing no envy or malice, bot more like...competitive spirit.

[He can evolve too, you know.] Suzan reminded, pulling Arche out of her 'daydreaming'.

[This doesn't stop me, do you know that?]

[Yeah, yeah, not surprised.]

Masamune noticed they even stopped their verbal wars, which was good for his poor nerves.

[Why don't you see what he can do? Close up, by battling him?] Suzan asked Arche. [I mean, I heard It will be easier to defeat your foe if you know them, their moves and abilities.]

[I've seen some of his moves before.]

[Oh, some? Which ones?] Suzan questioned, sounding skeptic.

[Ummm...Aerial Ace, Vine Whip...] Arche paused after those two. [That's it. No more, I think.]

[That's it? You do have a lo-o-ong way to go before reaching his skill.] Suzan concluded. [He must surely know all your moves by now!] Arche growled, then turned to Suzan.

[Is it just me, or you just want to learn how WE both fight? Having fun from using me as cannon fodder? Analyzing us out, beating us down then taking the control? Huh? HUH?] Arche looked intensely in Suzan's eyes looming over her. The latter only blinked, not taken by her stance.

[I'm not, you paranoid cub. I was just giving advice how to, at least, scratch him and that's how you return? You are welcome, I guess.] Suzan said back. Arche hmph'd arrogantly then went towards the snake.

[Hey, Masa. How about we spar?] Arche challenged, standing in a distance away from him. Masamune stopped assaulting the boulder. He looked at Arche, somewhat condescending.

[Sure, you can spar.] He said. [Just make sure you two don't get too tired. We might have more battles later.]

Arche blinked, dumbfounded. Suzan had fun watching it. Only seconds later, she understood that he meant. He seemed to be simply dismissing the chance of herself sparring with him.

[Don't you underestimate ME! The last time I thought you were a puss, but now I'm more prepared! And don't give me this 'I forbid you' bullshit.]

[Prepared, huh.] Masamune replied, turning to her. [We never actually fought...I didn't get to see your abilities.]

[Ha, so you do wanna taste my fists? Now is a good chance!] Arche warned and rushed at Masamune.

The battle raged for minutes. Arche launched her blows with no relent or pity. Punches, kicks and bites, followed by shallow curses and threats. Her body seemed like not knowing exhaustion. The blue pokemon held nothing back. Arche attacked, attacked, attacked...

None of the blows landed, though. Arche even almost punched Suzan, but not Masamune. He dodged every one of the blows with his superior speed and despite the size difference, Arche was slower than him.

The one-way battle ended when Arche couldn't fight anymore, so she collapsed from exhaustion. Masamune was also breathing heavier, slightly tired but ready for more action. He approached the Riolu on the ground and whispered to her.

[So...are we going to fight?] He quietly provoked. Arche was now very pissed.

[You stupid, stupid snake...*pant* *pant*...I'm not done yet...*pant*] Pissed, but too tired. Masamune, being a good-mannered pokemon he is, helped Arche stand up, dusting her off. [What are...*pant*...you doing...*pant*...you melonhead?]

[Helping you get up. Just thought it would be rude to leave a girl laying like that, especially when it's _my fault_.] he said, realizing it wasn't actually his fault, at all.

[Hmph, don't think I...*pant*...owe you for this...*pant* or something...]

[Of course.] Masamune agreed.

"Hey guys." They heard Freeman's voice not too far. He approached them and he was all packed up.

[You left that place? We can move on now?] Suzan asked, while other to went to him.

"Yeah. Oh Arche, you okay?" Freeman went to her and checked for injuries. She had none, for an obvious reason. "What happened?"

[Me and her, we had a little...practice match. Nothing serious, don't worry, she just strained herself too much.] Masamune reassured. [You okay, Arche? Maybe you want back into the pokeball?]

[*pant*...yeah, I guess some rest will...*pant*...put me back in shape...] Arche told Freeman, who returned her afterwards.

[Hmph, never get tired, she says.] Suzan said, huffing.

"Any of you want to return as well?" Freeman offered.

[Nah, someone has to stay outside to protect your pitiful human ass.] Suzan laughed.

[Yes, what she said, but nicer.] Masamune agreed.

"Hehe, okay..." Freeman said, then looked at Arche's pokeball. "I hope Arche didn't get hurt a lot."

[And why are you even worrying that much about her?] Suzan queried. [She's a Fighting-type. She's tougher than you think.]

Freeman stared at her for a moment. "Because I wanna be a decent trainer to y'all. I might not be perfect or experienced, but I try to spare attention for my pokemon and keep them safe."

[Why make your pokemon battle then?]

"...Because they like it?" he said, glancing at Masamune.

[I do.]

"Yes, along with that, I need money for a living. You're free to leave the team, though, if you don't like my methods. I might have not said it, but this is a good chance for you...no, scratch that, for US to become stronger." Freeman explained. "With me, if you get beaten, you'll be healed, and you can restart."

[Or not restart at all. Just leave the team if you prefer a peaceful life.] Masamune added, gaining a surprised stare from Freeman. [I mean, Suzan doesn't HAVE to fight to stay. She can just watch battles too.]

"Yeah, but there in the wild...it's not that safe. And finally...not to sound all naive but...maybe we will get to know each other closer."

[...if you say so.] Suzan replied, mistrust was apparent in her voice, but Freeman ignored that. [Just to let you know, mister Freeman, I'm not gonna battle with any of trainers or wild 'mons. I will, like Masamune said, watch, but if you force me into a battle, I'm biting you, human.] she warned, clamping her maw, with an audible metal crunch.

"Alright, if you say so. I won't force you." Freeman reassured. Yet, he couldn't help but imagine what happens if Masamune faints in battle. There will be only Suzan left...maybe Arche will be recovered enough and will be able to help?

The next few battles weren't hard, the trainers mostly having Water-types with them. Also, they seemed to find Freeman's battle image funny, commenting the long nose and white hair. A Battle Girl even mistaken him for an old man, asking if she could help holding the bag.

[Hey, mister Freeman.] Suzan asked, mysteriously giggling.

"What is it, grasshopper?"

[Have you ever kissed a girl?] she asked.

"No, never a chance of romancing a young female had blessed me." Freeman replied, faking tragic poetry.

[No surprise with that nose!] Suzan joked.

[Yes, Freeman. Don't be surprised if birds are going to perch on that pole.] Masamune added, nodding at his mask.

"Hmph, youngsters." Freeman scoffed, not fazed. As the Petalburg Woods was getting closer, Suzan got more and more curious about her Servine companion, who kept quiet all the time. The bond between him and Freeman was seemingly not freshly made, it's like they we're been friends for a long time now. She decided to talk to him, he wasn't antisocial after all.

[Hey, um, Masamune...] Suzan called him, and he looked. [Can I call you Masa?]

[Sure.]

[Okay, Masa. Y'know, I noticed you and Freeman were quite close. How long you've been friends?]

[For years now.] He replied. Suzan was shocked. [...years before beginning this journey. I was just a Snivy and he was a boy dreaming of epic adventures. I wasn't really into battles, before...] Masamune suddenly paused his speech.

[Before...?] Suzan copied him, waiting for the rest.

[Can't share that now, Suzan. Sorry.] He replied. [Ask me anything else, though.]

[Hmmm...what about Arche?]

[Her. Well, she's quite an energetic type, most likely to insult, tease and prank everyone, but that's a display of friendly love and shouldn't be taken as hate or disrespect.] He explained. [Maybe latter though... but that's all I know about her right now. She seemingly loves competition...but hates losing.]

[I see...I can agree on most things. Maybe one day we can sit somewhere, around a bonfire, and share our stories?] She asked. Masamune glanced in the sky.

[That's a good idea. Someday.]

They arrived at the woods entrance. "Awright, youngins. Chances of wild pokemon are high there, so be on yer guard."

[I wasn't really afraid of them, you can stab them to death with that stake...you know which one.] Suzan quipped. Freeman sighed.

"Anchors aweigh, gresshoppers."

As they ventured deeper into the woods, it got more and more dark, due to the trees above blocking the sunlight. Suzan tried to look confident, but moved closer to Masamune every time she heard a shuffle or a distant cry.

[You know, Masamune...we're here in the middle of a forest, there might be some wild pokemon...and if we get attacked...] She asked, now getting awfully close to him. [Will you protect me?]

Masamune looked a bit perplexed. [I definitely will, but didn't you-] he was cut off by her putting her hand over his mouth, silencing him.

[Say no more.] she whispered and moved bit away from him, looking reassured.

[...Fine.]

The forest got more quiet yet thankfully still bright enough to see the path. Freeman got more anxious about this place. He stopped and took out Arche's pokeball. "You know, kids. I think I should check her out, how she's doin'." He was about to release her, but Suzan intervened.

[Wait, genius. Can't you analyze that pokeball?] She asked. Freeman withdrew his device, aimed at the pokeball and pressed 'Identify'. The info popped up, surprising the boy.

"Huh, thanks grasshopper."

[Always here if you need a brain.] she joked. [What does it say?]

"Hmmm. she's not hurt, but resting. She needs some sleep, I think. She probably didn't sleep well last night."

[She is sleeping...inside the ball?] Suzan asked, surprised that it's possible to sleep inside it.

[No. Up there, in the clouds.] Masamune replied, pointing upwards with a knowing look. Suzan looked amused.

[Wow, I didn't know you were up your sass with your sass.] she quipped.

[At least I have it...healthy amounts.]

The group continued their venture until they met an obstacle, a rather huge patch of long grass. "Uh, danget. What do we do?"

[Let's go dance it.] Suzan mumbled.

"And what if there're the wild pokemon?" Freeman asked. Suzan went closer to Masamune and grabbed his leafy arm.

[Don't worry, you still have me.] Masamune reassured. [And the patch isn't that high, you can still see me.]

"Oh, alright. Let's bite the bullet, eh." Masamune went into the grass and motioned Freeman to follow him. "Why can't I hold your hand, Masa?" Freeman joked.

[Why, you can-]

[No, you can't, he's mine right now.] Suzan cut him off. Masamune gave Freeman an 'I'm sorry' look. The team, led by Masamune with Suzan latched to him, moved on through the grass patch which was smaller that Freeman feared it would be, but later followed by another one, to the boy's dismay. Freeman tried to move as quietly and slowly as he could, which annoyed the Mawile. [Can't you move faster? Seriously, a Slowpoke mask suits you better with such speed.] Suzan jeered.

"I just don't wanna disturb any po-"

[Yes-yes, we know, but I see none here.] Suzan commented, showing around. [Masamune?]

[Neither.]

[See? I'll be surprised if someone jumps out.]

"Weird...it's flippin' day. The place must writhe with them." Freeman said to himself, scratching his fake beard as he kept moving on.

Soon, after they left out of the last patch, they found what looked like an exit out of woods. Leaving, they were greeted by so much sunlight, their eyes had to get used to it, except the Servine's. They saw a large opening, two paths with one of them leading to a house in a distance, and a pond. Freeman said nothing and went towards the latter. Suzan thought Masamune would follow, but instead, she saw him slightly turning his head at her, his eyes fixed at hers. She looked at her own arm holding his, realizing she was still holding him close and let go of him.

[...Let's go.] he said blankly and went towards the boy, with her following shortly.

Freeman placed his bag hear the lake and released Arche, who started stretching her limbs, looking like she taken a good rest. Freeman gave her head a scratch. "So, how's our furry powerhouse is doin'?" he asked. Suzan took a hit at that.

[You flatter me, Furry-man.] Arche replied, giggling.

"How you slept?"

[Just now? Plenty.]

"Nay, I mean, at night."

[At night? I slept well 'til I was woken by that alarm-clock bitten Mawile over there.] she pointed at the culprit. [Whatever was happening in her fuckin' skull made her bust my Z's and act like a fresh hero.]

[Pff, I wish you kept your mouth closed...especially when you sleep.]

[Shut up, twat.]

[Make me, you bitch.]

Just when another fight was about to ensue, the Servine stood up between them. Arche stopped and growled in frustration. [You know I'll get you later.] she threatened.

[Whatevs.] Suzan mumbled, not scared.

[Where are we, Furry-man?]

"It's not the city yet." Freeman said, pointing at the tall buildings in the distance. "But we're close."

[There's no one around here either.] Masamune commented. [Strange.]

[I expected to see battles, actually.] Suzan complained a bit.

"Agreed, it's getting kinda boring without action. Let's move on."

After they passed the lake using a bridge, they finally ended up in a big city of Rustboro. The ground there was laced with marble, giving it a more of a modern look that Oldale or Littleroot, as well as buildings being taller. Streetlights, a huge fountain, the whole scenery oozed futurism.

[Whoa, look at them...massive buildings.] Suzan marveled. [I've never seen such advanced towns before...] she said, then noticed a sign. [...Rustboro City. The city probing the integration of nature and science.]

[Nature and science...curious.] Masamune thought aloud, liking the part about integration.

"Wait, um...not to sound rude...but where did you learn to read?" Freeman asked Suzan, pleasantly surprised.

[It's a long story, I'll tell you later maybe.] Suzan dismissed with a wave.

"Hm, okay. Honestly...I find it refreshing that you are so knowledgeable.] Freeman complimented, rubbing her head with her seemingly enjoying it. Now Arche took a hit. She was about to contemplate a revenge plan...

[Oh, look there!] Arche suddenly wailed, pointing. The group looked in that direction to see a large crowd of people. Freeman was about to rush there, but got stopped by a vine.

[I bet you would love to put that mask away for now. You don't want to impale anyone.] Masamune joked. Freeman grumbled and put it away. The team went towards the crowd, but seeing what's up was difficult, for there were just too many people. [Everyone. What about we sneak there and see what's up? We're smaller and it won't be a big deal.] Masamune offered.

[Hey, yeah! Let's go!] Arche agreed, waiting for everyone to agree.

[Na-ah, not a good idea, that big maw of mine...]

[Hmmm...Freeman, if you lift Suzan, she should see everything.] Masamune offered and the boy did as told. [Let's not ask her what's going on there, and see it on our own. I don't want to spoil anything.]

[Same here.] Arche replied impatiently, then left into the crowd with Masamune following. He tried not to disturb much people, but according to some people's voices, Arche was bulldozing her way through. When they found a good watching spot in the front line, they both met each other and decided to stick together.

[Gosh, that one guy's boots reek like a sweaty Grimer. His socks must radiate in darkness from how toxic they are.]

[...Your nose had quite an experience in life. Especially with Grimers.] Masamune said with a grin. [What's happening anyway?]

[There...] Arche pointed out. Masamune looked to see that the commotion was over a battle. It was not a typical two newbie trainers' battle, with both Pokemon being completely new to Arche; one was a robotic spider, with x-shaped engraving on it's face, whose size was simply abnormal, the biggest pokemon she ever saw in person, even if she remembered hearing from others that the largest in the world were Wailord species. Another one was a purple, quadruped dragon with orange wings, its bulk relatively smaller, but seemingly having enough power to share. Both exchanged blows and blasts in an intense bout of domination, not showing signs of backing down. Their trainers seemingly gave up commanding them as both Pokemon were obviously too 'busy'.

As for Arche, she was flabbergasted. Never before she witnessed a battle as intense as this. Every fight she saw or had before seemed childish in magnitude. But this; every time the robot landed caused tremors and the dragon's fire heat could be felt from distance. At this moment she felt she had enough training motivation for a lifetime.

Meanwhile with Freeman and the Mawile. "Do you see anything, Suzan?"

[Yes.]

"And?"

[Heads. Countless noggins that stand in my view. Other than that, I see nothing, mister Freeman. Nothing!] Suzan told, waving her arms. [A feast for nihilists.]

"Maybe I'll raise you a bit higher..." Freeman said, grunting and lifting her higher. Since he had difficulties, Suzan was somewhat irritated.

[Am I heavy now, mister Freeman?]

"Er...nope, It's me who's a weakling, but I can hold you for some time, I guess." he blurted. Suzan felt kinda relieved and elated. "So, see anything now?" he asked, with his hands shaking from effort.

[Now I can see...a Metagross and a Salamence, fighting.] she said, surprised.

"I can tell from here, something intense in happening." he commented.

[So, you say if Ice Punch connects, that dragon is done for?] Arche asked Masamune.

[Yes, its both types are weak to the Ice element, so even if it endures the hit and doesn't faint, it won't be able to do much more.]

[Heh, element nerd...Do you at least know their names?]

[You mean species?...yes, the robotic one is Metagross. The dragon one is-]

[Don't really care.] Arche simply cut him off. [I like that robot spider. Don't care about that other one.] Arche didn't like that dragon, it's attacks missed too much and it roared all the time, coming off as mouthy and nothing more. To her, it was 'meh' compared to the Metagross, who was deadly voiceless, and it's design was also cool, massive, intimidating and...just cool. She loved it. [I'm wondering how long this battle is on.]

[I have no idea...but there's not much we can do to shorten it, or stop it.]

[Oh really...?] Arche asked almost inaudibly, evilly smiling. She looked around to find something to use for her fresh nefarious plan. She found an used bottle that a human discarded. She glanced at the Servine; he looked somehow hypnotized by the battle. She ran to the bottle and picked it up, ensuring that no one saw her. Picking up a moment, she flung the bottle hard at the dragon, which hit square on it's head. The dragon screamed in fury, looking around for the culprit. Angry, it charged flames, about to spew Fire Blast at a random human in blind fury, but was cut off. A cold, metallic fist collided with it's body, propelling it away, where it landed near the audience. The super-effective attack knocked it out instantly. Arche meanwhile hid behind a spectators feet, giggling in success.

"No! Salamence!" a boy yelled, his voice audible through the drone of crowd's voices. Arche immediately didn't like this.

[Eh, someone hasn't enough brain cells to come up with a better name for their pets. What a shame.] she thought and looked to see the dragon's trainer. He returned the defeated pokemon back into its ball. Arche looked to see the trainer's face, seeing that it was full of rage that was about to explode.

"WHOEVER DID THIS CRAP COME OUT AND SHOW YOUR ASS! HUH?! COME ON!" the trainer screamed into the crowd of people, expecting someone to come out and fight him. Arche thought it would be good to pummel that cocky human into submission, but she had enough fun for today.

"Hey Paul, actually my Metagross...'did this crap' by knocking your Salamence out, so don't be mad. Losing is normal." the second trainer said, approaching the first one. Arche didn't pay much attention to their outfits, but their hair were unusually colored; the Salamence boy had purple, the Metagross man had gray.

"Humph! I kinda doubt you'd say that if YOU would lose!" the boy snarled back. "I saw with both my eyes, Steven! Someone from the crowd distracted Salemence!"

The older man, Steven, sighed. "Look, I understand that losing sucks. But let me be honest here; this is your umpteenth excuse for losing." the man reminded.

[Damn, what a punk...] Arche whispered.

"I know I lost other battles fairly, but this time I swear I saw someone throw some trash on his head or something! I fucking swear!"

"Paul, no need to go to extreme lengths to prove your right. Just accept the loss, learn and move on." Steven consoled.

[Heh, I like that man too.] she said, observing Steven.

"But- goddammit!" Paul growled.

"Well, Paul. I am grateful you found some time to battle with me, but now I have other business to do. Take care of yourself and your pokemon." Steven said, leaving and the crowd moved away to let him. Arche detected that gray-haired man must be widely respected by folks.

"Sure thing." Paul said in a bilious voice. He looked clearly irritated by people surrounding him. "Now what the hell you're looking at, dorks? Go home! The show is over!" he shooed everyone, stomping away and whispering in malice. The crowd slowly dissipated. Arche had an itching desire to chuck something at him, but suppressed it, it would be too much trouble. She quickly located Masamune and went to him.

[Hey-hey, Masamune.] she greeted.

[Where you've been?]

[Let's find Freeman, we're in a crowd so I don't wanna lose him here.] she blurted, ignoring his question. He was about to ask again, when she pulled him with herself. [I think we came from this direction. Let's go.] she said, hastily pulling him with her. He decided not to ask now.

Later after the battle, the streets were occupied with people gossiping about the big fight. The spectators with cameras shared photos and videos, which looked more like a competition of who had the best angle of view or filmed more epic moments. Freeman didn't actually care, so he decided to settle in a room in the Pokemon Center. The room wasn't free though, 1000 Poke, unlike past towns, and the cost hit his budget, and now the boy was restlessly walking back and forth inside his relatively bigger room, contemplating what to do next.

[I don't like your face, Furry-man.] Arche suddenly said to Freeman while he was lying on the bed, while Masamune and Suzan had a match of chess.

"Yeah, that's why I wear a mask sometimes." Freeman replied, laughing a bit.

[Haha, now that wasn't a personal insult. I mean, why you look sour?]

"Well...I'm just short on money and I was thinking where I am going to get some from, you know. Just worried about us all."

[We could gain them from somewhere, you know. Win some battles, or steal.] Arche said simply.

"Yeah, I know that's simple. But where? Trainers don't have much, you know."

[There was a place called Gym nearby, you forgot, mister Freeman?] Suzan reminded. [If we compete, and if we win, we might nab a huge reward for winning.]

[That's right, but the opponents must be tough enough to make the prize worth the efforts...] Masamune added.

[Well, let me give you a single fact that will destroy all that indecisiveness of yours.] Suzan said, her words oozing confidence. [Our types! Arche is Fighting, You are Grass, I'm Steel...and Fairy though, but it's not what matters. We're all have super-effective moves against Rock, which is the main type of this gym! From what I gather...]

[Hm, this is a very uplifting fact indeed.] Masamune said, unusually elated, but only Freeman could tell that he faked it. [One thing piqued my interest; why did you list yourself and your own type? And even mentioned super-effectiveness?] Masamune pointed out. Suzan got all nervous. [I understand, you wanted to help and elate us, but you said you won't-]

[SHUT UP, just...shut up, you...shut up. Say nothing, and shut up.] Suzan cut him off, making others laugh a bit.

[Oh, what if we both will get beaten?] Arche asked, teasing her. [Yes, you will stay aside, little scaredy Mawile.] Suzan was mad, she couldn't even say she wouldn't even stay aside...

[I'm surprised you even considered your own defeat possible, Arche. That's not the usual you.] Masamune pointed out, now making Suzan laugh at her. Arche growled.

[...okay...] they heard a quiet voice.

[Eh? Where did that come from?] Arche asked in a sweet voice, knowing exactly who said that.

[I said okay, maybe I can do it.] Suzan suddenly admitted, her voice louder. [Who knows? You both still have super-effective moves and probably will win without me. But if, and only IF, you both will be taken out, I will join. Don't put me in first, I beg of you, mister Freeman.] Suzan said, last sentence sounded more like a demand. Freeman agreed.

[Wow, now that's the spirit.] Arche said. [I hope you have some experience. Don't want to hurt ourselves, do we?]

[Don't worry, I'll manage.] Suzan said back. [I rarely use my maw, actually...] she reminded. then opened it wide and clamped with a metallic crunch sound. [...Because of my pacifism. But if situation is dire, I might change my mind.]

"Don't overestimate yourself then." Freeman said. "Don't want my little pet to get hurt.

...

[What?!] Suzan and Arche exclaimed.

[...what?] Masamune asked in a dead silence, playing along.

"J-just kidding just kidding!" Freeman defended. "Okay? I meant...don't think my...little pet could get hurt because they're rather tough." he said quietly, smiling.

[I'm not your pet kiddo.] Suzan growled, glaring at the kid. [If you try to enslave me, I will make you feel...very uncomfortable.] she almost threatened.

"Well, I was kidding as I said, so I don't fear that fate." he replied calmly. "Are we going to visit that Gym now, or what?"

[Wait, aren't we supposed to look up that man who knows about my evolution?] Arche asked. Freeman froze.

[Do you at least remember your own name, young trainer?] Masamune asked jokily. Freeman sighed.

"...alright, kids. We're gonna do the Gym battle now. After that, we'll stay in this city, have a break for some days and look for Jason. Late events were too much."

[Too much for a weak human like you?] Suzan jeered slightly.

"Yep, too much. I'm not that of a skilled adventurer yet, you see?" Freeman admitted. "Arche, let's go. You two can stay here."

[Wait, I'm not staying here alone!] Suzan rushed to Freeman, forgetting the Servine.

[Hmmm...if they would leave, you wouldn't stay here alone but with me. But since neither I want to stay, I'll go out too...] Masamune said, following her.

[Nerd.] Arche said and ran out of the room, giggling.

"Yeah, you can guys come too, I guess. That's no jail..." he said, leaving the room with his pokemon and locking it. "Actually, I don't know where the Gym is, nor where Jason lives. But we won't find if we won't search, so let's go, eh?"

When the team was outside, Masamune and Arche were in the back with the boy leading the way, though he didn't know where, and Suzan inspecting the Pokedex. Freeman visited some houses and asked if someone knew of a man named Jason. While some said they didn't know, one of the natives told Freeman that Jason lives in a house next to the Gym of this city. So when Freeman was also told where the Gym is, he thanked the woman and left looking for his destination.

As for his Pokemon, Suzan was still browsing his Pokedex with curiosity. Arche chatted with (or maybe even through) Masamune, while he felt like replying with something here and there, because ignoring and just 'mhm'-ing would be rude. She seemingly kept rambling stories about her shenanigans and even lied about some of them...he didn't actually pay much mind to them. Until one moment actually caught his attention.

[So, haha, yeah, you know who did the distracting thing there in the battle? Me! I threw a bottle at that dragon and it landed right on it's skull!] Arche said, actively gesturing. Now Masamune looked like he was interested. [That Salamence became pissed as fuck and was about to toast a random human because it could, but that big robot spider punched it with its big ice-cold FIST and knocked it's pants out! Then there was this little pissed-up fucker who got all angry over his pathetic pet, screaming shit like 'come out and show your ass!', I kinda thought I'd put his mouth where his asshole is, but not today. Then, the Metagross trainer came and finished the mortified boy...'this is your umpteenth excuse for losing' he said! Wasn't he just a big loser?] she rambled, finally calming down. Masamune actually thought of her action as bad, but didn't want to lecture her, knowing that she wouldn't listen anyway.

[Interesting story, despite the fact that dragons don't wear pants, Arche.] he corrected.

[I know, just saying. That's how humans joke, anyway.]

[You could instead say, 'The robot knocked it's daylights out'...but wait, that's quite an overused joke. Maybe something like 'Refrigerated it's guts?' or 'Punched it's thoughts into space?'. Or maybe even 'Gave it a supreme arctic massage'?]

[Eh, does it matter? The robot won, the dragon lost. All thanks to-]

[So YOU guys did it?] they heard Suzan's voice. She seemingly went to them while Arche rambled and Suzan probably heard it all while walking right next to them. [The battle ended because of you? The purple haired trainer said someone distracted his pokemon...] she said, eying them both. Arche folded her arms behind her back, trying to look innocent. She then slowly pointed at Masamune, who was unaware. The moment he felt something funny, he glanced at her, but Arche suddenly looked away as if she had done nothing. [It was you?] Suzan asked Masamune. He was somewhat taken back.

[Yes. I did it.] he admitted suddenly, then his eyes gained a rather dark look, staring in Suzan's. [...Such a vile deed coming from me should not surprise you...for I am a force from beyond this puny mortal realm, that hungers destruction, knows no ruth, exists not without hatred, consumes mortal souls, and whose presence is pure, unadulterated evil.] he said in a slow and dark voice, trying his best to exaggerate while approaching Suzan, who cowered a bit. [Immeasurable, nihilistic, malignant, remorseless...] he whispered, each time looking closer and closer in her eyes. Suzan was genuinely scared...until Masamune suddenly returned to his normal look and sighed. [You really believe that it was me? Can't you see it was her?] he said, pointing at Arche. The Riolu, while trying to look like innocence itself, didn't object.

[Guilty. Couldn't help.] Arche admitted. [By the way, you played well Masa. Just look at her.] she pointed at the Mawile, who looked weirded out.

[What the fu-]

[Apologies, Suzan. I was merely acting. I was exaggerating on intent.] Masamune reassured. Suzan sighed in relief, then rubbed her temples.

[Wait-wait, alright. The 'evil one' thing was a joke, I get it. But now you won't leave 'till you tell me this. What in the world of banana peels you did there?!] she asked him. He slightly glared. She immediately turned to Arche, remembering he wasn't the initiator.

[I...um, negotiated with that oversized lizard and made it lose.] Arche lied shamelessly. [It was mad a bit, but it cooled down later.] she said, putting an emphasis on 'cooled'.

[Ugh...you. But Masamune...why didn't you stop her?]

[Arche is naughty, Suzan, and you know it. I don't think I can control her. I don't think anyone can. She learns best from first-hand experience, so preaching her will be useless. I think she can learn what's bad and good only on her own...] he said, looking at Arche, who looked glad that he knew her, even if a bit. [Anyway, the Salamence from before will know not to be distracted by mere spectators.]

[You guys...] Suzan said quietly, shocked. [Especially you Masamune, I didn't think you were that bad.] she accused, with a disappointed look. [How could you-]

[Let me remind you, Suzan. I didn't help her with this.] he defended himself. [But in all honesty, I'm not her nurse and I don't watch her all the time, so I didn't see how she sneaked away while I was watching the battle.] he defended. [I admit, watching battles is my soft spot and I get lost easily while observing them. Also, my wrong about letting her run off, but if I knew that she's up to such a mischief, I would restrain her right then.] he confessed. [...and in the end, will it help the situation if I'll admit my wrong to you?]

[Yeah, it will prove us that you're at least ashamed of what you did.] Suzan accused again.

[...I didn't DO anything, as I said. But I understand you, I should be ashamed of what I did not, and I mean, hold her back.]

[T-that's right, you should be.] Suzan quickly corrected.

[And it's quite strange but...you still don't know what exactly happened there, do you? Not curious at all?] he asked. The Mawile lit up in curiosity.

[Didn't Arche just tell us? Or was she lying?] Suzan asked. Masamune nodded.

[You actually...or probably heard her telling it to me, but I'll say it again-]

[I chucked a random bottle at that Salamences head. I wanted to spice that battle up and I that Metagross was best anyway, so...you know.] Arche confessed, still trying to look like nothing she did was bad. Suzan growled, then somewhat boldly pulled Masamune's head to level her own.

[You will keep an eye on her.] She said strictly in his ear. [And don't let her do other reckless shit, tie her up and down if necessary. I might be a newbie in this bunch, but I wanna prove my worth to mister Freeman, and don't want my fresh trainer's reputation to be spoiled, along with my own.]

[Yes, ma'am.] he submitted, not sounding scared at all. He totally understood her forceful action. [But have you forgot what I said?]

[Nope, naughty nature.] Suzan remembered. [But you're bigger and stronger, you can- you SAID you will restrain her, so you will keep a promise.]

[Hm. So the fact that he's bigger and stronger doesn't scare you, huh?] Arche pointed out, nodding at Suzan holding his head.

[Nope.] she quickly let go of him and went next to the trainer.

[Bold little Mawile, isn't she?] Arche commented.

[Ar least someone is here to help me control you.]

[Hmph, good luck with that.]

"Guys...I think that's the place." Freeman said. Some time later, they found the Gym they were looking for. It was a building bigger that Pokemon Center, not taller, but somewhat wider.

"So, guys. We're here." Freeman said, looking at the door and not moving for some time.

[The door is quite interesting isn't it?] Suzan said, marveling. [So much creativity and skill! It's just so...plain and white.]

"Yeah, look. There's a note." Freeman said, pointing at a note sticked next to the door. It said;

 _Rules of Rustboro Gym._

 _1: The current Gym Leader is Roxanne. Defying it is forbidden._

 _2: Bringing more than one Pokemon outside their pokeballs inside the Gym is forbidden. You can have a single companion next to yourself and we can't forbid that, but two or more outside are forbidden._

 _3: Alcohol and smoking inside the Gym are also forbidden._

 _4: Ensure your Pokemon are under your total control! Damage of the Gym's property is also forbidden._

 _5: For men (and a certain group of women as well); The Gym Leader Roxanne does not take any date suggestions. Don't even try. She's a business woman and has no time for men (or a certain group of women). Coming with gifts is forbidden, unless you are here to challenge her._

 _6: If the automatic door doesn't open on it's own, try later. It must a bug in the system. Kicking, punching, headbutting or ramming the door is forbidden, it is also the property of the Gym._

"Hm...so that's what it says." Freeman said after he read the rules to the team, scratching his head.

[What cuntish rules.] Arche spat in disgust.

[Honestly, that sign over there seems friendlier...and even smarter that this note.] Masamune jibed, pointing at the sign near the Gym.

[Well, doesn't mean we're gonna break them...right?] Suzan asked everyone.

[Well, I have to admit...] Masamune drawled, glancing at Arche. [It would be fun to break them ALL at the same time, right?] Arche turned thoughtful, and grinned an evil smile. [Yes, it would be glorious. But we're not doing it.] he said sternly. Arche pouted. [I'm warning you. I will restrain you. You won't even battle there.] Arche pouted even harder. She pulled the corners of her lips with her fingers downwards, forcing her frown deeper, to the point of being funny.

[Shite.] Arche cussed, returning to her normal expression.

"Alright. Masamune, Suzan, I'll need to return you for now." he said, putting them back into their balls. "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot..." he stopped, withdrew the Shiftry mask and put it on.

[Beware, Gym leaders. Furry von Spearnose impales all life and is coming for your asses.] Arche joked.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's go." he said, walking through the automatic doors with his pokemon following by his side. When the two found themselves inside, a man in a green costume and a hairdo approached Freeman. "So, you're the new challenger, eh?" he asked, not dazed by Freeman' image. "Ready to take on Roxanne?"

[We were from the moment we went in here, dumbass.] Arche said in her pokespeech.

"Hehe, it seems your pokemon is quite confident." the man said, not getting what she said.

"My title is Freeman." the boy said in an old man voice, giving his hand.

"Uh, hi." the man reluctantly shook it. "Nothing personal. My job here is to instruct new challengers the way to reach the Gym Leader."

"We have to go through an obstacle?" Freeman asked, pointing in the distance.

"Yes, you have to go through a labyrinth. There are multiple trainers inside and if they spot you, you will have to battle them. These are rules." the man explained. Arche grumbled at the word 'rules'.

"Anything else I must be informed with?" Freeman asked, distracting the man.

"Yes, in the end you will meet Roxanne and battle her as well. Don't worry about the complexity of it. It's almost impossible to get lost there." the man reassured.

"Alright." Freeman said confidently, but actually feeling slight fear. It was his first gym battle after all. "I'm going inside." he said and moved on. There were some entries into the labyrinth, he picked the left one and went inside.

The trainers he encountered inside were extremely easy to beat, all of them having Rock-types. The space was never too tight for battles. so Arche Force Palm'd her way through the labyrinth, facing no problems at all. After the fifth trainer, Freeman found his way out and found the Gym Leader, a young brunette Roxanne.

She seemed to have waited for him, standing on the opposite side of a large battlefield. "I was told a rather bizarre trainer challenged the Gym..." Roxanne said, eying Freeman. "A PokeManiac, I presume?"

"Correct, young ma'am. I am PokeManiac Freeman. This is my Riolu companion, Arche."

[Hey, sexy gal.] Arche greeted, trying to hide the lewdness behind cheerfulness.

"Hi." The Gym leader said back "Riolu, huh...never seen this species before..." Roxanne said quietly. "But enough preludes. You ready?"

"Yes. Arche, step up." Freeman commanded. Arche ran into the field, taking a stance. She seemed confident and Freeman felt like he shouldn't let her down with this one.

"Come out, Geodude!" She sent out her pokeball and a living rock with a pair of powerful arms emerged from the red light. "I might as well begin. Geodude, Rollout!" she ordered. The Rock Pokemon's body shined as it curled up, bowling towards Arche at threatening speeds.

"Force Palm." Arche wasted to time doing as told and prepared to slam her attack against the approaching foe. The attack landed successfully, knocking the Geodude out.

[Ooh yeah, one fucker is down.] Arche said, ready for more.

"Good, return Geodude." Roxanne returned the Geodude. "Graveler!" She threw out another pokeball. A bigger, four-armed boulder pokemon appeared, it's size slightly intimidating to Freeman.

"Graveler, use Rock Throw!" Roxanne commanded. The pokemon started ripping rocks out of it's own body and with it's four arms, chucking these projectiles at Arche. The Riolu had to block them, but it was quite an onslaught on her. She tried to dodge, but immediately got hit by a rock. Thrown back, Arche quickly got up on her knee, panting.

"You can still fight?" Freeman asked. Arche remembered the battle with Masamune earlier and didn't want any more of that. She'll fight to the end.

[Yeah, I'll do it.] She said, gasping and holding her chest in pain. She stood up and took a fighting stance.

"Try Force Palm!" Freeman ordered. Roxanne ordered Graveler to use Rock Throw again, but Arche beat her to it; she picked up a bigger rock, one of those the Graveler threw, and flung it at her opponent, sniping square on it's head. Arche inwardly smiled, that was quite a spree today. Wasting no time, she rushed and hit it in the belly with a Force Palm, pushing it back a bit.

[Dammit, a tough one.] Arche commented. She charged her Force Palm again, ran at the Graveler and jumped to attack its head this time, but its massive arm caught her midair. [Ehehehe...don't hurt me?] she begged, faking innocence. She tried to launch a sudden punch, but failed since she was held in a distance where she couldn't attacks it. It took a tight grip at the smaller pokemon and delivered a rather hard headbutt, still holding her in its grasp. Arche could only defend herself with her paws as the headbutts hit almost her whole body. The Graveler finalized with a Mega Punch, flinging Arche's body far away. She landed out of the battlefield, unconscious.

Freeman said nothing, only tightening his fist. Quietly returning her, he withdrew the pokeball of his trusted starter. "Masamune, your turn."

After the Servine appeared on the field, Roxanne was yet again surprised. "Another foreign one...?"

"Yes. This is my starter, in fact." Freeman said. "My strongest one."

"My Graveler is no pushover either. Use Magnitude!" she ordered.

"Iron Tail!"

The Rock Pokemon jumped into the air, planning to crash it's tremendous weight on the ground, which, as Masamune though, would cause a tremor. So he ran at the bigger pokemon, with his tail gaining a silverish light and right before the Graveler landed, he somersaulted forward, successfully slamming his Iron Tail on it's head. The Graveler was his rather hard, as it was simply flung backwards.

"G-graveler!" Roxanne bawled. "C'mon get up, please!"

[Shit, that hurt...] it growled, getting up and rubbing it's dome.

[Apologies.] Masamune said with a small grin.

"Okay, use Mega Punch now!" Roxanne ordered.

Right when the Graveler approached him with a punch ready, the Servine swiftly dodged the blow. The Rock Pokemon followed, swinging its fists at Masamune, whose agility made the Graveler's efforts futile. Over time, it got annoyed at the swift pokemon, stopping to take a breather.

[You little green worm.] Graveler growled. [I will smash you!] it added, rushing at Masamune, to try and to punch him yet again. This time, the Graveler secretly prepared a rock, and after Masamune dodged an umpteenth blow, it chucked a rock at him, hitting him in the abdomen and distracting him. Meanwhile the Graveler got close enough to deliver a Mega Punch, which it did, propelling him away and almost out of the field. He quickly got up and shook his head.

[Alright, you're no pushover. Unlike Arche.] He thought.

[How that felt, eh?] Graveler teased. [ _Rocked_ your brain?]

[It hurt...but I gotta warn...] Masamune said, withdrawing a vine. [This will hurt you even more than before.]

Before it used Rock Throw on its own, Masamune quickly whacked the Graveler with his vine, causing it to hiss in pain. He followed by a series of whip lashes, finishing it with an Iron Tail, which sent flying. It landed on its back, growling before finally fainting.

"Return, Graveler." Roxanne said, withdrawing Graveler, seeming unusually calm. As for Masamune, he seemingly could continue fighting. "Well, you almost did it, PokeManiac Freeman. But now goes my strongest Pokemon."

"Shit..." Freeman hissed. He could swear he saw Roxanne grin at that.

"Lunatone!" she declared, throwing the Pokeball into the field. The following light revealed a floating, cartoonish crescent with a pair of scary, red eyes and a beak-like protrusion on its 'face'. The last foe silently floated, staring at Masamune, not blinking it's relatively large orbs. Freeman and his starter didn't know what to expect from this enigmatic looking pokemon...

 **A/N That's fucking it. I doubt any of you actually waited for a new chapter of this, haha! But if you did, here you go. I still keep writing and turning my obsession into fruition, but this process is VERY FUCKING SLOW. So...all of best to y'all, folks.** **Patience included :P.**


End file.
